El diario de Phineas Flynn
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Candace regaña como nunca a phineas y este toma una decision erronea, pero luego pasan cosas extrañas y phineas ya no será phineas jamás
1. empiezan los problemas

Hola queridos lectores, aquí les habla Amy Rose, bueno en primera este es un corto fic inspirado en otro fic de Phineas y Ferb que está en inglés, en segunda para que quede claro este fic es rated T y no crean que hago esto para hacer sufrir a Phineas o a Ferb, o que no me gusta la serie o la odio ni nada por el estilo, amo Phineas y Ferb y es mi segunda serie favorita, es solo que lo que haré en este fic lo hago por que creo que es una idea un tanto buena experimentar en todos los géneros de la escritura, bueno sin mas que decir hagamos el disclaimer y al inicio de este fic.

Ninguno de los personajes (a excepción de Eli) me pertenece, Phineas y Ferb son propiedad de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomar estos personajes como propios.

EL DIARIO DE PHINEAS FLYNN

Se preguntarán por que tengo un diario, es sencillo, no quería que se me pase por alto alguna de nuestras aventuras durante el verano, después de todo quiero impresionar a mis compañeros, es decir desde que llegó Ferb mi vida se convirtió en una montaña rusa y no cualquier montaña rusa si no una buena montaña rusa, y su recorrido aun no acaba, sinceramente espero que nunca acabe, de esa forma siempre podré disfrutar de las pendientes y momentos en los que la montaña rusa se vuelve rápida e increíblemente pronunciada, claro... con Ferb esta montaña rusa tiene potencia extra, en serio me alegra tenerlo como hermano, es el mejor hermano que pude haber pedido, además de que estamos incursionando en el mundo del espionaje desde que nos unimos a la OWCA para cuidar de Eli, según yo lo veo mi vida hasta ahora es increíble... ¿ustedes que piensan?...

CAPÍTULO 1-EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS, EL MISTERIO SOBRE PHINEAS FLYNN

Y así señoras y señores llegamos al final de la programación de hoy, soy Phineas Flynn y esto fue Radio Phineas y Ferb, ahora para cerrar con broche de oro los dejamos con la canción llegaste hasta mi corazón de Love Handel disfrútenla y hasta la próxima-narraba Phineas desde una estación, hoy habían experimentado el tener una estación de radio y parecía que había sido todo un éxito.

Y estamos fuera-dijo Isabella desde la cabina mientras ponía para los oyentes la melodía que Phineas había promocionado, este salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Ferb, este estaba frente a un monitor que tenía unas gráficas acompañado de Elizabeth, Phineas miró hacia el monitor.

¿Y bien?, ¿cuánto es nuestro nivel de oyentes?-preguntó Phineas, Ferb señaló hacia un grafico que era de un círculo, este se encendió con dos colores, unos amarillo y otro rojo, el rojo apenas era un 5% mientras que el otro 95% era amarillo.

¡Un 95%! ¡genial!-exclamó Phineas emocionado, la estación había sido todo un éxito, sin embargo de pronto las paredes se empezaron a hacer brea, los chicos no entendían que estaba pasando.

¿qué ocurre?-interrogó asustada Isabella

¡debemos salir chicos!-dijo Elizabeth mientras ella y Ferb se ponían de pie, entonces los cuatro bajaron por un ascensor, el cual en medio camino se volvió brea y entró por el cuarto de Candace haciendo un verdadero desastre, la chica entró a su cuarto y al ver el desastre y a sus hermanos en medio de el no soportó mas y gritó.

¡Phineas! ¡¿qué hiciste?!-le interrogó molesta, en eso vio algo tirado en el suelo, eran las cabezas móviles del monte Rushmor, estaban hechas pedazos, eso si la hizo enojarse a un extremo que nunca antes había experimentado, miró con odio a Phineas y luego de eso gruñó.

¡¡Phineas eres un verdadero tonto!! ¡¡rompiste el regalo que Jeremy me dio en mi cumpleaños!!-exclamó encolerizada a un extremo increíble, Phineas se asustó.

Yo... yo no quise hacerlo, ni siquiera sé por que la estación se convirtió en...-no pudo concluir pues Candace lo interrumpió diciendo

¡¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA!! ¡¡SAL DE AQUÍ YA!!-gritó Candace, los ojos de Phineas se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás le había gritado así, jamás la había visto tan molesta con él, se levantó y tras hacer a un lado a Candace corrió a su cuarto, Eli, Isabella y Ferb miraron a Candace como la cosa mas horrible que puede existir, esta los miró con desafío.

¿qué miran?-preguntó Candace, Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

Eres una maniática, tu hermanito menor no hizo nada malo y le gritaste como si fuera un criminal o como si fuera un ser despreciable cuando el único monstruo aquí eres tú-le dijo Elizabeth molesta

Es cierto, Phineas no te hizo nada, y tu le gritaste así por que sí, eres horrible-dijo Isabella muy enojada, nadie tenía el derecho de gritarle a Phineas así según su punto de vista.

No debiste enojarte por un simple juguete-dijo Ferb, luego los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron sin decirle mas a Candace, esta solo bufó molesta y empezó a recoger todo el desastre que había dejado la brea que se entró en su habitación, Phineas por su lado se encontraba sentado en su cama, con sus piernas recogidas, no podía dejar de llorar y preguntarse por que razón Candace le gritó así, de pronto alguien entra a la habitación, era Eli, esta se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia sí para que él se pudiera desahogar, Phineas no hizo mas que seguir llorando sobre su amiga, esta le acariciaba la cabeza.

Tranquilo Phineas, todo estará bien-le dijo Eli, este siguió llorando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en los brazos de su amiga.

Buen trabajo-le dijo alguien de por detrás, esta se volteó y vio que era Ferb, se sonrojó un poco pero luego volteó la mirada a Phineas.

No pasa nada, cuando despierte todo habrá pasado-le dijo Eli, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que pronto las cosas se pondrían peor, esa noche cuando Ferb se había quedado dormido, Phineas sacó algo de debajo de su cama, era un cuaderno de portada roja con letras amarillas que ponían "un día lleno de aventura", lo abrió y con una pluma escribió lo que a continuación transcribimos.

Hoy no fue un día muy alegre como yo esperaba que fuera, de alguna manera el estudio de radio que construimos hoy se volvió brea, esta entró al cuarto de Candace y ella me gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho, es la primera vez que siento un dolor tan agudo en mi pecho... uno tan agudo que... no se si sanará... solo sé que mañana no quiero volver a pensar en algo como eso, espero poder olvidar...

Después de escribir eso guardó el cuaderno bajo la cama y por último se recostó en su cama y suspiró mientras miraba pensativamente al techo.

Debes dormir-oyó decir, ese era Ferb, solo que este estaba acostado de lado dándole la espalda.

Si... gracias Ferb-dijo Phineas, ambos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Phineas y Ferb se levantaron y bajaron a desayunar, después de un rato hizo su aparición en la cocina Candace, esta entró y no dijo nada, tomó su desayuno y se lo terminó de golpe y sin decir mas salió, Phineas bajó la mirada un tanto triste, Linda lo notó.

¿ocurre algo Phineas?-le preguntó, Phineas negó con la cabeza.

No, no es nada-mintió Phineas, luego se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta, una vez ahí se volteó apagadamente y dijo.

Ferb, si Isabella viene a preguntar dile que hoy no quiero hacer algo divertido, lo siento-concluyó Phineas, Ferb asentó en seña afirmativa, Phineas subió a su cuarto, después de pasar dando vueltas en él oyó decir.

Phineas, baja por favor-le dijo Linda, Phineas sin animo bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a su mamá y hermana cruzada de brazos.

¿qué necesitas?-le preguntó Phineas

Ah, iremos a una convención en Danville, ¿quieres venir?-le preguntó Linda, Phineas asentó mientras evitaba en todo lo posible mirar a Candace, no quería sentir su desprecio.

Ferb, iremos a la convención anual de Danville, si llega papá díselo-exclamó Linda desde la entrada de la casa Flynn-Fletcher.

Será un placer-dijo Ferb desde la cocina, Linda, Phineas y Candace subieron al auto, Candace iba adelante con su mamá mientras que Phineas iba atrás mirando pensativamente hacia la ventana sin fijarse en un punto en particular, a Linda le preocupaba el ver a su hijo así pero después de todo sabía que era inútil preguntarle, viajaron en silencio hasta la convención de Danville, estaban a punto de llegar cuando de repente el auto patinó por la carretera, el piso estaba lleno de cera de autos.

¡¡Puede que ayas destruido mi encerador pero aun así terminaré contigo de una vez y para siempre!!-exclamó Doof mientras perseguía a Perry por todo el edificio Doof evils inc, en la parte de abajo el auto de la familia Flynn patinó, Linda luchaba por mantener el control del vehículo pero parecía imposible.

¡¡sujétense!!-exclamó Linda pisando el freno, el auto zigzagueó y luego se volcó, pasaron los minutos y Phineas por fin pudo despertar, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, además de eso sentía un líquido tibio recorrerle la frente, por inercia puso su mano donde sentía que viajaba el líquido y al ver su mano se sorprendió.

¿sangre?-se preguntó a sí mismo, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y cayó pesadamente al techo del auto-ouch-dijo Phineas, sentía un enorme mareo en esos momentos, tenía que averiguar como estaban Candace y su mamá, miró por medio del retrovisor y vio el rostro de Linda cubierto de sangre y a la vez su brazo tenía un vidrio incrustado, era del parabrisas.

¡Mamá!-exclamó Phineas, se estaba desesperando, la movió y la sangre de Linda se quedaba en las manos de Phineas, debía despertar a Candace, ella parecía estar en mejor estado que Linda.

¡Candace despierta mamá está herida!-llamaba Phineas, la sacudía constantemente hasta que esta despertó.

¿Phineas?-preguntó confundida.

¡Candace rápido, si no hacemos algo mamá podría...!-dijo Phineas llamando la atención de Candace, esta se despertó de golpe y retiró el cinturón de seguridad cayendo al techo puesto que el auto estaba volcado.

¡Mamá!-exclamó Candace, sacó su teléfono y llamó rápidamente al 911-¡por favor una ambulancia, estamos con una herida en frente de la corporación Doofenshmirtz, apresúrense!-exclamó Candace histérica, por inercia miró las manos de Phineas.

¡Phineas! ¿qué tienes en las manos?-exclamó histérica.

Al parecer me rompí un poco la cabeza, no es serio-comentó Phineas mientras señalaba el hilo de sangre que recorría su sien-preocúpate por mamá-dijo Phineas, tiempo después llegó la ambulancia y pudieron sacarlos de debajo del auto, al instante Candace llamó a Lawrence y este llegó al lugar en un parpadeo, subió en la ambulancia con Linda mientras le dijo a Candace que volviera a casa y cuidara de Phineas y Ferb, está miró como se llevaban a su mamá y con ayuda de una grúa pusieron el auto en una zona fuera de peligro, Candace miró cuidadosamente el piso y lo que había en el parecía cera pero debido a que el pavimento de la calle era fresco mas bien parecía...

Brea...-murmuró Candace, se subió al auto al igual que Phineas y condujo hasta su casa, fue un viaje en silencio y Candace notaba que Phineas iba preocupado y con la mirada baja, al bajar del auto y entrar a casa Candace no se quedó precisamente con la curiosidad de saber que pasó.

Phineas... tu hiciste que el auto se volteara-le acusó Candace, Phineas la miró raro.

No, yo no fui...-dijo Phineas, Candace frunció el ceño.

Admítelo fuiste tu, había brea en la autopista que traficábamos por eso no habían vehículos-atacó Candace.

No lo hice ¿por qué querría lastimar a mamá?-le interrogó Phineas

Yo también estaba en el auto, seguro querías vengarte de mi por lo de ayer, a pero déjame decirte que no funcionó-le dijo Candace de manera maniática

Candace... me estas asustando-dijo Phineas, se le veía asustado en verdad.

Lo que faltaba mi propio hermano me quiso matar-dijo Candace a la nada-es todo, lo he decidido, iré a vivir con mi verdadero padre.

¿qué? Candace no le puedes hacer eso a mamá-le dijo Phineas

¡Cállate! ¡tu ya no eres mi hermano eres un desconocido para mi! Así que mañana mismo me iré-le gritó Candace, una vez mas Phineas sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Por qué acusas a Phineas sin tener pruebas?-interrogó Ferb, había salido de la cocina en defensa de Phineas.

¿tu también? ¡vamos! ¿por qué defiendes a ese criminal? ¡Phineas intentó matarnos a mamá y a mí!-le dijo Candace cruelmente.

No tienes pruebas, además Phineas no es capaz de hacer algo como eso-defendió Ferb, Candace enfureció.

No se tu pero para mi Phineas ah ido demasiado lejos, le pondré un alto ya-dijo Candace mientras levantaba la mano para golpear a Phineas, este preso del pánico simplemente se cubrió el rostro con los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente, sin embargo antes de que Candace pudiera golpearle oyó.

No te atrevas-oyó desde afuera, al mirar de quien se trataba se quedó muda.

Je-Jeremy... yo no...-trató de explicar Candace.

Nada Candace, trataste de golpear a tu hermanito menor y no puedo creerlo, no de ti-dijo Jeremy decepcionado

Jeremy en serio yo no...-de nuevo fue interrumpida.

Mira... no quiero saber nada mas de ti, adiós Candace-dijo Jeremy alejándose, Candace se volvió a enfurecer.

¡Por tu culpa Jeremy me odia!-dijo Candace para luego dar un alarido y volver a intentar golpearlo, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera cayó al suelo inmóvil.

Ferb... ¿acaso lo hiciste?-preguntó Phineas.

No... esa fui yo-dijo Elizabeth entrando-en cuanto a ti Candace, nunca intentes levantarle la mano a Phineas, te lo advierto-amenazó severamente, después de un corto periodo Candace se puso de pie y subió a su cuarto rápidamente y se encerró.

No lo se chicos... ¿y si Candace tiene razón? ¿y si por mi culpa mamá muere?-dudó Phineas

Phineas... tu no has hecho nada malo, Candace te juzgo mal-dijo Eli

No... no lo hice, es mas no me arrepiento de haber dicho esas cosas-dijo Candace, todos voltearon y le vieron con varias maletas-me iré a la casa de mi verdadero padre David Flynn, en cuanto a ti Phineas... para mi nunca exististe... para mi el mismo día en que naciste moriste por alguna deficiencia... y recuérdalo por siempre te odiaré-dijo Candace saliendo de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas de nuevo se puso a llorar, ahora por su culpa su hermana se había ido "_el mismo día en que naciste moriste_" resonó en su cabeza... solo le encontró una solución, Ferb llamó a su papá y le comunicó lo de Candace mientras que Lawrence le dijo que Linda entró en estado de coma, Ferb pensaba en que forma podría explicarle eso a Phineas. Mientras tanto Phineas en su cuarto escribía lo siguiente en su cuaderno...

Posiblemente esto sea lo último que escriba... no puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo donde tengo el odio de mi hermana Candace, así que lo único que me queda por hacer es morir... quiero morir...con tal de no vivir aquí... para cualquiera que lea esto... no le echen la culpa a Candace, es mejor que yo muera a seguirle ocasionando problemas... odio decirlo pero soy una molestia... una plaga... Candace tenía razón sobre mí... así que adiós a todos... firma... Phineas Flynn.

Concluyó, tomó una cuerda y dio un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el techo...

*en la planta baja*

Eli y Ferb estaban platicando sobre lo que pasó en el hospital y Eli le iba a ayudar a explicarle lo del estado de Linda, ambos subían hacia el cuarto de Phineas pero nunca pensaron que encontrarían el cuadro mas desgarrador que jamás pudieron ver... al entrar vieron a Phineas colgando del techo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se había colgado, estaba muerto.

Phineas...-susurró Eli, se había quedado prácticamente inmóvil, Ferb por su lado se acercó lentamente hacia la escalera que estaba en el cuarto y subió para desatar la soga que suspendía a Phineas en el aire, lo bajó con cuidado y lo depositó en el suelo a la par que se arrodillaba junto a él, Eli se acercó lentamente y veía como de los ojos de Ferb salían incontables lágrimas hasta que finalmente los suyos empezaron a derramar pequeñas gotas, eran lágrimas de tristeza, impotencia y a la vez de rabia, cayó de rodillas junto a Phineas y a Ferb y mirando tristemente a Phineas susurró.

Phineas... ¿qué hiciste?-preguntó Eli amargamente... todo esto era por culpa de Candace pero eso no se quedaría así, Eli corrió a la nueva dirección de Candace, Ferb le había dicho donde vivía el padre de Phineas, llegó y llamó a la puerta mientras jadeaba agotada, Candace salió y le vio raro.

¿qué quieres?-preguntó Candace, Eli la miró con odio.

Eso era lo que querías ¿verdad?-le interrogó Elizabeth

¿qué?-preguntó Candace confundida.

¡Phineas se colgó en su cuarto! ¡¡Phineas está muerto!!-le exclamó dolida Elizabeth, sentía que las lágrimas iban a volver a salir.

¿qué?-dijo Candace, apenas y podía pronunciar palabra.

¡¡Phineas está muerto!! ¡¡y todo por lo que le dijiste!!-le dijo Eli sin poder contener mas sus lágrimas-espero estés feliz-concluyó verdaderamente dolida, sin mas que decir dio unos pasos para luego voltearse y retirarse, Candace no dijo mas y cayó de rodillas a la acera mientras empezaba a sollozar, agradecía que su papá no estaba en casa, pasaron un par de horas y finalmente Eli y Ferb junto al superior y a otros agentes se dirigían al cementerio con el cuerpo de Phineas, este parecía estar dormido aun cuando no fuera así, Eli no podía dejar de sollozar, iba al lado de Ferb y del superior, llegaron al lugar que le tenían apartado en el cementerio de la OWCA y bajaron lentamente el cuerpo para luego poner tierra encima con una lápida, después de que todos los agentes pusieran una flor en la tumba se retiraron incluyendo al superior, solo quedaban ahí Ferb y Eli, Elizabeth era la que mas sollozaba.

Y ahora ¿qué le diremos a la señora Linda?-preguntaba Eli a Ferb mientras sollozaba, Ferb se arrodilló junto a ella y tomándole el rostro le dijo.

Se que no es el mejor de los momentos... pero me gustas-dicho esto le dio un suave beso, tratándose de Ferb hay que decir que era muy directo y sincero, Eli se sonrojó por esto y lo abrazó fuertemente, en parte eso ayudaba a sanar el dolor de haber perdido a alguien que consideraba como un hermanito menor, después de un momento ambos decidieron partir.

*una semana después*

Nada era igual, no le habían dicho nada a nadie sobre la muerte de Phineas y aun incluso para Isabella y Lawrence la muerte del mismo era desconocida, solo Eli, Ferb, el superior, los agentes de la OWCA y Candace sabían sobre eso y nadie había dicho nada, una mañana Ferb y Eli iban al cementerio como se les había hecho costumbre, estaban tomados de la mano, habían decidido ser novios, caminaban tranquilamente hasta que en eso alguien pasó corriendo cerca de ambos chicos, al parecer huía de alguien, de pronto una especie de bomba cayó en el suelo, se vio una cortina de humo y Ferb se puso delante de Eli de forma protectora, fue entonces que se oyó.

No te escaparás-dijo alguien del cielo, Eli y Ferb sacaron armas y le dispararon a diestra y siniestra hasta que por fin uno de los disparos le dio al motor del avión de madera, este cayó a tierra.

Ferb, debemos proceder con cuidado-dijo Eli, Ferb asentó y ambos se aproximaron hasta el lugar del impacto, el tipo había escapado pero ahí había alguien, era la misma persona que pasó corriendo cerca de ellos hace un rato, Eli y Ferb sin dejar de lado su guardia lo voltearon y de la impresión a ambos se les cayó el arma de las manos mientras miraban anonadados a la persona, después de un momento ambos despertaron de su trance y entre ambos lo sacaron y lo llevaron hasta la casa Flynn-Fletcher, una vez ahí lo subieron al cuarto que era de Phineas y Ferb, lo depositaron en la cama de Phineas, cuidaron de él y así pasaron varias horas, de pronto el chico empezó a abrir sus ojos.

¡Ferb, está despertando!-dijo Eli, Ferb apareció y una vez el chico despertó este se sentó y sacudió la cabeza.

Valla, no se que me pasó pero gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes-dijo el chico, Ferb y Eli lo miraron raro-¿qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Tu... tu en serio eres... ¿Phineas Flynn?-le preguntó anonadada Eli, en efecto, el chico era exactamente igual a Phineas, en su voz, sus ojos, su apariencia, todo.

¿de que hablas Eli? Soy yo-le dijo el chico... Elizabeth se quedó muda.

Phineas... ven conmigo-pidió Ferb, Phineas asentó, aunque aun no sabían si de verdad debían llamarlo Phineas, llegaron a la cochera y Ferb presionó un botón de la pared y los muebles fueron reemplazados por cosas de laboratorios como sondas, scanner entre otras cosas.

Phineas, recuéstate en la sonda por favor-pidió Ferb.

¿por qué?-preguntó Phineas confuso.

Ehm... necesitamos cerciorarnos si todo está en orden en tu organismo-mintió Elizabeth, tenía una cierta idea de que quería hacer Ferb, Phineas obedeció y Ferb vio lo que aparecía en la sonda y se quedó impactado.

¿qué ocurre Ferb?-preguntó Eli, Ferb la miró.

No miente... el es Phineas...-dijo Ferb con una expresión asombrada y aterrada a la vez.

¿qué? ¿cómo puede ser?-preguntó Eli tratando de no levantar mucho la voz

Mira esto, tiene su mismo código genético, su mismo ADN, su misma voz... exactamente todo es igual, incluso para los clones es imposible ser tan exacto con todas esas cosas, siempre tienen un defecto que aunque es poco notable a simple vista aparece en un scanneo, pero en cambio el no tiene ni una sola diferencia, ni una... el es Phineas... pero aun queda saber... ¿cómo?-explicó Ferb

Es cierto, debemos averiguarlo-dijo Eli a Ferb, luego de eso se dirige al chico de cabello rojo-muy bien Phineas ya te puedes bajar todo está en orden

Súper-dijo Phineas mientras se bajaba de golpe, había que admitir que era exactamente igual que el original, Eli se dejó llevar por la alegría que sentía de volverlo a ver... aun cuando sabía que ese no podía ser el Phineas real... lo abrazó fuertemente, Phineas no entendió.

Eli... ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Phineas, en eso siente como Ferb alborota su cabello.

Solo disfruta muchacho-dijo Ferb divertido, Phineas infló las mejillas indicando que no le gustó el comentario.

¡Hey!-le reclamó, Ferb rió, sabía que Phineas no soportaba que le dijeran muchacho o que él insinuara que era mayor que el chico de cabello rojizo.

Ja, olvídalo Phineas-dijo Ferb rodeando a Eli y a Phineas en un tierno abrazo.

Por cierto Phineas, ¿ya te comenté que Ferb y yo somos novios?-le dijo Eli, Phineas la miró sorprendido.

¿en serio? ¿cuándo pasó?-preguntó Phineas mientras miraba a Eli y luego a Ferb.

Pues hace poco-dijo Ferb.

¡Súper! ¡sabía que ustedes tarde o temprano terminarían juntos!-exclamó Phineas verdaderamente feliz, Eli y Ferb se miraron como insinuándose algo y por fin hablaron.

Y solo hace falta...-dijo Eli dejando proseguir a Ferb

Que tú e Isabella se den cuenta de lo que sienten-concluyó Ferb, Phineas se sonrojó.

Oigan ustedes dos, no hablen de más-dijo Phineas avergonzado.

_Aun cuando se que no es Phineas... en serio siento como si lo fuera... eso es mas que suficiente para mi, de ahora en adelante lo cuidaré para que no se vuelva a ir de nuestro lado... y lo que es mas importante... debo alejarlo de Candace..._-pensó Ferb mientras miraba alegremente a Phineas conversar con Eli, diciéndole que no siente nada por Isabella, negando lo que es obvio.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Ustedes que piensan, ¿quién será el misterioso Phineas que apareció si Phineas está muerto?, no crean que soy mala, es solo que siempre me pregunté que pasaría si pasara algo así, espero no me odien, yo como dije antes y reitero amo Phineas y Ferb, sobre todo a Ferb, es mi amor platónico XD y Phineas sería como mi hermanito pequeño pues es muy lindo y alegre awww es un amor :) nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Un nuevo enemigo

¡Hola queridos amigos de fanfiction! Elizabeth al fin regresó, primero que nada para los que no quieran leer el fic pues no lo hagan en vez de dejarme críticas que yo no quiero tolerar, en segunda gracias a los demás por leer mi fanfic, aquí les traigo el segundo episodio y espero que les guste, cada vez mas surge un misterio mas complicado de lo que aparenta en fin dejemos los spoilers y continuemos con la fiesta.

Phineas y Ferb: *saliendo de la nada con guitarra y microfono* ¡Summer belongs to you!

Yo: *coge micrófono* summer belongs to you

**El diario de Phineas Flynn**

**Capitulo 2: un Nuevo enemigo, Phineas es el objetivo**

-Phineas, recuéstate aquí –pidió Ferb haciendo una seña con la cabeza, Phineas asentó y se dirigió al sitio antes indicado, sin embargo cuando Ferb le iba a poner la máscara en el rostro este le pregunto

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto curioso Phineas, Ferb sonrió tranquilamente

-Confía en mí –pidió tranquilamente, ante esto Phineas sonrió y asentó mas aliviado, una vez tubo la máscara puesta Ferb lo indujo a quedarse dormido y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la maquina

-Ferb… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó curiosa Elizabeth, Ferb calló durante un momento

-Borro sus recuerdos sobre Candace –respondió con voz pacífica Ferb, Elizabeth se quedó pensativa

-¿Sobre Candace? ¿Es por lo que pasó entre ella y Phineas?- preguntó Elizabeth, Ferb no respondió, solo se limitó a acercarse a ella, en un lento movimiento puso su mano bajo la barbilla de su novia y le condujo el rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del suyo propio, sintiendo su agitada respiración, finalmente se decidió por responder

-Lista como siempre –dicho esto compartieron un dulce beso, después de separarse Ferb siguió con su labor, después de un momento Phineas empezó a despertar lentamente, se sentó en la cama y puso su mano en su frente

-¿Cómo te sientes Phineas? –preguntó Eli, este se puso de pie pero se tambaleó.

-Genial, y un poco agotado –dijo para dejarse caer sobre Eli, ésta, de forma muy maternal, lo abrazó sonriendo

-Ferb, llevémoslo a su cuarto –sugirió Eli, Ferb asentó para presionar un botón de la pared y todo volvió a su sitio, entre Eli y Ferb subieron a Phineas a su cuarto, se le notaban unas ojeras, quien sabía cuánto llevaba despierto, una vez ahí lo recostaron en su cama y esta se acurrucó para sumirse en un profundo sueño

-Duerme bien… hermanito… –susurró Eli sonriendo

-Descansa –murmuró Ferb, ambos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron juntos en la sala

-No le diremos nada a Phineas… ¿Verdad? –preguntó preocupada Eli, Ferb negó

-No quiero preocuparlo –contestó para darle un beso en la mejilla

-entonces… aun cuando se que vas a estar bien, vendré por ciacaso todos los días a ayudarles a que no destruyan la casa –bromeó Eli, Ferb soltó una risilla, entonces Eli se recostó sobre el pecho de Ferb, Ferb por su lado posó su mano sobre el hombro de Eli, todo estaba en calma cuando de pronto sonó el timbre, ambos suspiraron al ver tan tranquilo momento arruinado, fueron juntos a abrir la puerta y quien estaba ahí era Isabella

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó inocentemente Isabella

-pues… -Ferb le rodea con el brazo- pasando un buen momento juntos –respondió, Isabella se quedó pasmada al ver esto

-Ustedes… son… -preguntó anonadada, Ferb y Eli asentaron- me siento muy feliz por ustedes… emh… Phineas ¿está en casa? –preguntó, Eli asentó

-Sí, duerme ahora pero si deseas puedes subir a verle-propuso Eli, Isabella sonrió

-Gracias –dijo para ir al cuarto del mencionado, abrió tratando en lo más posible de no hacer ruido, le vio dormir y pareció tan pacífico que le recordaba el motivo por el cual se enamoró de él

-¿pero qué…? –Isabella se quedó impactada al ver las enormes ojeras de Phineas, seguro no había dormido bien en los últimos días, decidió salir y dejarle solo pero se detuvo al oír

-Isabella… quédate –susurró Phineas, Isabella creyó que estaba despierto pero descartó esa idea cuando él se volteó de lado, de manera tímida Isabella se acercó a él y este en medio de sueños la tomó del brazo y la obligó a acostarse a su lado mientras la retenía con un fuerte abrazo, Isabella se sonrojó

-Izzy… no te vayas –suplicó Phineas- no me dejes solo

-¿dejarte solo? –cuestionó Isabella en un murmullo, esperó unos minutos y luego oyó

-No quiero… estar solo… todo es oscuro –murmuró Phineas, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, esto ocasionó que un dolor agudo traspasara el corazón de Isabella

-Jamás te dejaré solo Phineas… ¿me oyes? Nunca –le susurró Isabella, Phineas hizo más fuerte su agarre y luego todo pasó muy rápido, lo único que Izzy reconoció fue la suavidad de los labios de Phineas sobre los suyos propios, no podía creer lo que había pasado y para dificultar las cosas Phineas había abierto los ojos durante el beso, sus ojos se hicieron como platos al entender que pasaba, se separó de golpe de Isabella y se fue de espaldas cayendo de la cama, Isabella se preocupó

-Phineas, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Isabella

-¿Qué haces aquí Isabella? –preguntó Phineas, parecía estar a la defensiva

-¿Acaso estás a la defensiva? –preguntó extrañada Isabella

-¿Quién está a la defensiva? –atacó Phineas, definitivamente estaba a la defensiva

-Cálmate Phineas, no ha pasado nada malo –trató de calmarlo Isabella

-Te metiste a mi cuarto mientras dormía y mira como han acabado las cosas –Isabella estaba empezando a sentirse mal y triste, sus ojos se humedecieron

-Fue un accidente Phineas yo no quise… -Isabella no terminó pues Phineas exclamó

-¡Para ya de decir escusas! –le gritó tan fuerte como pudo, Isabella se quedó impactada para decir enojada

-¡Yo creí que serías capaz de entenderlo pero eres igual que todos… no… eres peor que todos, déjame en paz! –Isabella se sorprendió por lo que dijo pero era tiempo de decirlo, él jamás le había gritado así y era hora de que ella le pagara con la misma moneda, se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí llorando, solo entonces Phineas comprendió el grave error que había cometido, bajó rápidamente pero Isabella se había ido, miró al costado y vio a Eli y a Ferb mirándolo de diferentes formas, Ferb un poco decepcionado y Eli confundida y preocupada a la vez, Phineas abrió la puerta y salió.

*con Isabella*

Se abrazaba a si misma levemente mientras recordaba aquel grito que no tuvo ninguna razón de suceder

-_No tenía porque gritarme así, fue él quien me besó… odio sentirme así… yo quiero… yo quiero…_

Isabella: (se detiene) it's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far, away (se tapa los oídos como si estuviera exasperada)

And I don't know how to get there

It's like…

Phineas: (en otro lugar caminando por las solitarias calles) ((She's way too serious))

Isabella: (sigue caminando con la mirada en el suelo) All he wants it to chill out

Phineas: ((She's always in a rush))

Isabella: he makes me wanna pull all my

Phineas: ((and interrupted))

Isabella: hair out

Like he doesn't even care.

Phineas: ((She doesn´t even care))

Isabella: (se detiene) You

Phineas: (se detiene) me

Isabella: we're Face to face

Ambos: (en distintas partes) But we don't see eye to eye

Isabella: (mira al cielo) Like fire and rain

Phineas: (apriera los puños mientras baja la Mirada) ((Like fire and rain))

Isabella: You can drive me insane

Phineas: (You can drive me insane)

Ambos: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Isabella: (se imagina el espacio) We're Venus and Mars

Phineas: (ve al cielo imaginando poder ver los planetas y entre ellos a lo lejos a Isa) ((We're Venus and Mars))

Isabella: (se imagina espalda con espalda con Phineas) We're like different stars

Phineas: (le parece ver a lo lejos a Isa entre las estrellas) ((Like different stars))

Ambos: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...

And I wouldn't change a thing...

Phineas: (sigue caminando mientras canta amargamente) When I'm yes, she's no...

Isabella: (abre los brazos y los va levantando lentamente mientras ve el cielo) When I hold on he just let go...

Ambos: We're perfectly imperfect

but I wouldn't change a thing...

Nooo...

Isabella: (se pone a caminar sin rumbo) Like fire and rain

Phineas: (mientras camina levanta la Mirada) ((Like fire and rain))

Isabella: (sacude la cabeza mientras empuña las manos) You can drive me insane

Phineas: (cierra fuertemente los ojos) ((You can drive me insane))

Ambos: But I can't stay mad at you for anything

Isabella: We're Venus and Mars

Phineas: (We're Venus and Mars)

Isabella: We're like different stars

Phineas: (Like different stars)

Ambos: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...

And I wouldn't change a thing...

But I can't say mad at you for anything

Isabella: We're Venus and Mars

Phineas: (We're Venus and Mars)

Isabella: We're like different stars

Phineas: (Like different stars)

Ambos: But you're the harmony to every song I sing...

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing...

Al final ambos se encuentran en el mismo sitio, se quedan quietos un Segundo, Isabella reacciona y pasa de largo, Phineas no hace nada, solo se queda ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-La perderás –le dice una voz, Phineas levanta la mirada

-yo aun no se que siento por ella –responde Phineas

-Tu hermano decía lo mismo al principio, y míralo ahora con Elizabeth, sigue su ejemplo hijo, se que puedes hacerlo… porque eres como yo –le dice la voz, Phineas sonríe y luego no hay nadie cerca, levanta la mirada mientras se gira al cielo

-Gracias… papá –murmura para sí mismo, pero entonces su reloj empieza a sonar- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos encontramos en el callejón doce en cinco minutos –le dijo Eli

*minutos más tarde*

-Y bien, ¿Qué estamos buscando? –pregunta Phineas

-cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lo normal –responde Elizabeth, entonces por sus pies caen pequeñas pelotitas que revientan y hacen una estela de humo, oyen una risa y cuando se dispersa el humo levantan la mirada y ven a un hombre con bata blanca de cabello blanco

-vaya, vaya, pero si son los agentes Ferb Fletcher, Elizabeth Cirino y Phineas Flynn –comentó para mirar con especial malicia a Phineas, este sintió como si su mirada le quemara, como si fuera un infierno, y tenía mucho miedo además, empezó a temblar, Ferb quiso saber a quién miraba el extraño y se dio cuenta que era a Phineas, entonces al voltear a él le vio asustado, lo cual le resultó devastador de alguna forma, Ferb se puso frente a Phineas ocultándolo de la vista del extraño, Phineas empezó a llorar de pronto

-Phineas –murmuró Ferb sumamente preocupado, era la primera vez que le veía así

-Phineas, sal de aquí –ordenó Elizabeth

-Pero… -dudó Phineas

-tranquilo, nosotros estaremos bien –le dijo Eli, Ferb le sonrió y Phineas finalmente asentó

-Tengan cuidado –pidió Phineas para correr hacia la salida pero entonces el extraño le disparó algo en el hombro que le hizo caer al suelo

-¡Phineas! –exclamó Eli, Ferb y ella quisieron ir con él pero algo cayó a sus pies, era un dardo

-tranquilos… el solo duerme, después de todo no le quiero hacer daño a mi peón –dijo divertido el hombre

-¿Peón? –se preguntó Eli por lo bajo

-Agente E, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta? Él no es Phineas Flynn… ¡es un clon! –exclamó el extraño, Phineas seguía tumbado pero estaba consciente, su mirada estaba en blanco "Es un clon" resonaba en su mente

-así que si no les importa –dijo el extraño para chasquear los dedos, apareció un robot que se acercó a Phineas y estaba por tomarlo en brazos

-_no… no… ¿no soy Phineas? ¿No soy quien creía que era? Ferb… me debe odiar en estos momentos… no quiero que me odie _–se repetía en la mente, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, el robot estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando Ferb sacó una llave y con ella golpeó con una fuerza descomunal al robot haciéndole la cabeza añicos, Eli se acercó y debido a que estaba levitando lo pateó y este se estrelló con la pared explotando, Ferb y Eli se agacharon junto a Phineas.

-Jamás… vuelvas a intentar ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermano… ¡nunca! –amenazó Ferb

-no creí que fueran tan idiotas como para querer proteger a un simple clon, pero tendré lo que es mío –exclamó para desaparecer del sitio detrás de una estela de humo

-Pero… ustedes… -dijo sin poderlo creer Phineas

-no somos tan ilusos Phineas, lo sabíamos –dijo Eli

-pero aun así… ¿Por qué…? -cuestionó Phineas

-Porque eres mi hermano –puntualizó Ferb, Phineas se quedó pasmado, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo a ríos de sus ojos, se lanzó a abrazar a Ferb, este también empezó a llorar, no lo creía posible

-Gracias Ferb–murmuró Phineas, a Ferb le resultaba un poco familiar la escena y entonces en sus pensamientos apareció un recuerdo especial

*Flash back*

Phineas y Ferb tenían cuatro años, fue un día donde estaban en el campamento Phineas donde estaban jugando animadamente la pequeña Isabella, Bufford, Baljeet y Phineas, bajo un árbol cercano se mantenía al margen Ferb, prefería verlos jugar un rato y examinar el sitio, nunca había estado en un lugar así.

-¿tu medio hermano no va a jugar?-preguntó Isabella

-pues dijo que quería relajarse un poco-comentó Phineas, los cuatro siguieron jugando mientras que Ferb miraba distraídamente el cielo, tan azul, tan hermoso, sin embargo hubo algo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de pronto así de repente por sus mejillas empezaron a correr lágrimas, lo extraño era que no estaba triste ni melancólico ni nada por el estilo, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

-Phineas, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Isabella, Phineas estaba en el suelo, su rodilla sangraba y su frente estaba roja, era normal que estuviera llorando porque después de todo solo tenía cuatro, Ferb se secó las lágrimas pero estas seguían saliendo, no entendía porque hasta que se le cruzó por la mente una ridícula pero explicativa teoría, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Phineas, lentamente lo ayudó a medio incorporarse pero con la herida que tenía en la rodilla no podría caminar.

-sube-le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se acuclillaba, Phineas paró de llorar lo cual hizo que las lágrimas inexplicables de Ferb pararan, Phineas se subió en la espalda de su medio hermano y este se incorporó y sin mas que decir empezó a caminar con dirección al campamento, durante el camino Ferb sintió una leve respiración en el cuello, giró para ver como estaba Phineas pero este se había quedado dormido.

-...descansa...-susurró casi de manera inaudible Ferb, llegaron al campamento y Candace empezó a curar la rodilla de Phineas, este se despertó de golpe al sentir la comezón que le causaba el alcohol, Ferb hizo una mueca parecida a la que Phineas hizo y al mismo tiempo, Candace no lo notó, pero Phineas sí, vio como Ferb se precipitó a rascarse, de ahí Phineas se puso raro, si no se tropezaba se golpeaba, lo mismo le pasaba a Ferb, en ciertas ocasiones, Ferb decidió preguntarle.

-Phineas... ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó Ferb

-¿a mí? no nada-mintió Phineas con algo de trabajos, no era bueno mintiendo y Ferb le dirigió una mirada de que se había dado cuenta.

-Yo... yo... me di cuenta de que...-antes de que continuara Ferb le interrumpió.

-Lo que tú sientes lo siento yo... lo se... pero solo cuando son relacionadas con el dolor...-comentó Ferb

-¿qué puede... significar?-dudó Phineas.

-Que estábamos destinados a conocernos...-le dijo Ferb-y me alegra... eres el mejor hermano que pude pedir

-gracias Ferb –comentó Phineas para darle un abrazo, el cual fue bien recibido por Ferb

*Fin del flash back*

Ferb sonrió con satisfacción y felicidad a la vez y aceptó el abrazo, Eli miraba enternecida la escena.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Yo: summer belongs to you!

Phineas: summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world…. *ve al public* ejem…. Eli

Yo: o.o o sí, bueno espero les haya gustado este cap de hermanos con muy buenas intenciones, nos veremos en el siguiente cap y lamento la demora chaito

Ferb: baby, baby, baby, baby

Yo y Phineas: summer belongs to you!


	3. lo dificil es olvidar

Hola, bueno creo que fue una mala idea hacer que Phineas e Izzy discutieran en el capítulo pasado ya que ahora todos se les pegó la fiebre de Izzy y Phineas peleados, bueno que se le ah de hacer. Vamos al fic y tengan la canción Hero de Christopher Wilde o Sterling Knight y we can't back down de camp rock 2 the final jam, no pregunten porque. La canción del capítulo pasado es wouldn't change a Thing de camp rock 2 the final jam, interpretada por Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas

Ninguno de los personajes (salvo Eli) es mío, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios (porque insisto, te pueden llevar preso)

**El diario de Phineas Flynn**

**Capítulo 3: lo difícil es olvidar… no perdonar**

Isabella llegó llorando a su casa llorando y subió sin decir nada, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta de su dormitorio

-Mamá déjame sola –pidió creyendo que era su madre pero se sorprendió que cuando la persona que tocó abrió la puerta se trataba de Eli, entonces se giró con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Sé lo que pasó con Phineas –empezó Eli

-No sé qué hacer Eli, quisiera que fuera como Ferb, quisiera que se sentara conmigo a ver una puesta de sol, que me diera flores o fuera más detallista

-aunque no lo parezca… Phineas está sufriendo tanto como tú –comenzó Eli, Isabella se sorprendió al oír esto

-No lo creo –puntualizó Izzy

-es la verdad, hace pocos minutos pasó un susto terrible al igual que Ferb, y estoy segura de que eso lo hará despertar –comentó Eli

-¿despertar? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Isabella, Eli sonrió

-Me refiero a que no puedes renunciar después de tanto que has pasado para llamar su atención, Phineas es ajeno a las emociones de otros es cierto, pero también su corazón le está diciendo que es hora de despertar y con un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta todo estará bien –le explicó Eli, Isabella miró al suelo

-Debería rendirme ahora –puntualizó Isabella, Eli se disgustó por esto

Eli: we can't we can't back down

-¿Eh? –se extrañó Isabella, no entendía que quería decir con eso- ¡pero…! –Eli le volvió a decir

Eli: we can't we can't back down

-¡Eli! –reprochó Isabella, Eli se puso de pie y a continuación con las manos hizo una seña negativa mientras seguía cantando

Eli: we can't we can't back down

-¡Basta por favor, incluso si no lo hiciera él…! –no pudo seguir pues Eli siguió

Eli: we can't we can't back down, not right now!

We can't back down, not right now uhh

-Pero… -dudó una vez más Isabella, Eli sonrió mientras seguía

Eli: don't close your eyes

We're all in this together

Wherever we draw the line

We're not gonna straddle across it

Or lose it

Isabella sonrió y empezó a entender una cosa… no debía rendirse después de tantos años de estrategia para estar con Phineas.

Isa: We can't back down

There's too much at stake

This is serious

Don't walk away

We can't pretend it's not happening

In our backyard

Our own home plate

Eli: (No way)

Isa: We've been called out

Eli: (We've been called out)

Isa: Do you hear your name?

Eli: (Yeah)

Isa: I'm not confused

Let's win this thing

Eli: (Let's do it)

Isa: (mira a Eli con desición) We can't back down

There's too much at stake

Don't walk away

Eli: ((Empuñando las manos emocionada)) (don't walk away)

Isa: (dando el grito al cielo) Don't walk away, yeah

-Tú puedes hacerlo Isabella, porque eres la líder de la muy ilustre tropa de exploradoras, has hecho mil y un locuras por Phineas, y no puedes tirar la toalla cuando el juego a penas comienza –dijo Eli con ánimo

-Sí, gracias Eli, lo necesitaba –agradeció Izzy.

*Por otro lado*

Phineas estaba en su cuarto sentado en su cama, miró su guitarra amarilla a su lado y sintió deseos de componer, pero por alguna razón no se podía enfocar en nada en particular, suspiró resignado

-Canta para ella –le simplificó su hermano, Phineas no comprendió lo que quería decirle su hermano

-¿Cantar para ella? –repitió, Ferb asentó con una leve sonrisa

-Se lo debes… dile que ella es tu canción favorita de toda la vida… algo que claramente diga lo que sientes… algo que simplemente diga "you're my favorite song" –cantó Ferb la última línea, Phineas se lo pensó y tomó un cuaderno que tenía unas notas y su guitarra y empezó a poner acordes aquí y allá, finalmente después de una hora y media de inspiración sonrió y Ferb hizo lo mismo al leer lo que su hermanito había escrito, era hora de tener la opinión de la persona que había inspirado esa canción, esa noche Phineas iba caminando por las calles desoladas, eran alrededor de las once y cincuenta, sabía que Isabella aún seguía despierta porque la luz de su cuarto seguía encendida y hasta cuando el estuvo, ella estaba conectada al chat y las otras exploradoras también así que era seguro que estarían charlando, llegó a su ventana y sacó su celular, marcó el número de Isabella y esperó.

-Rayos, siento que esto es tan anticuado –se dijo a sí mismo mientras esperaba, por fin oyó la contestación

-¿qué? –dijo Isabella como si no le interesara

-antes de que cuelgues… quiero decirte que tengo algo para ti… porque yo… me siento mal por haberte gritado de esa forma… lo siento –se disculpó de corazón Phineas

-Sí… que lindo… no quiero saber –dijo Isabella, Phineas frunció el ceño

-pues si eso es lo que piensas entonces sal y dímelo en mi cara –retó Phineas

-no tengo porque –reprochó Isabella, Phineas soltó una risilla, recordaba sus días de infancia con ella.

-Gallina –retó Phineas

-no lo soy –reprochó Isabella

-sal y dímelo en mi cara –volvió a retar Phineas

-¿quieres que salga? –Isa hace una pausa y sale al balcón del segundo piso de su casa, en la parte trasera donde estaba Phineas- salí, ¿satisfecho? –se detuvo al ver la guitarra que Phineas llevaba colgada a la espalda, Phineas colgó el celular e Isa hizo lo mismo.

-Por favor Isabella… no puedo dejar las cosas así… aun cuando tu no lo sabes… en estos momentos, Ferb Eli y yo pasamos tiempos difíciles… mamá en coma, Papá en el hospital con ella las veinticuatro horas del día esperando alguna mejora que no llega… y ahora la perdida de mi mejor amiga… no puedo soportar todo eso y quiero arreglarlo –explicó Phineas, Isabella hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarse vulnerable

-te escucho –dijo Isabella, Phineas pasó su guitarra hacia delante.

-Te diré que… tú inspiraste esta melodía… de lo más hondo de mi corazón –alagó Phineas, Isabella se sonrojó y este empezó a tocar

Phineas: (mirando el cielo estrellado) I'm no superman

(extiende su mano hacia Izzy mientras la mira) I can't take your hand

(sigue tocando) and fly you anywhere you want to go

yeah!

I can't read your mind

Like billboard sign

And tell you everything you want to hear

But I'll be your hero

Phineas: cause I

I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me like gravity

I'll be unstoppable

I… yeah I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

Could you be the one

could you be the one for me?

then i'll be your hero

Phineas: so incredible

Some kind of miracle

When it's meant to be

I'll become a hero, oh oh

So I wait wait wait

Wait for you

Yeah I'll be your hero

I´ll be your hero

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Phineas en espera de una respuesta, los ojos de Isabella se habían llenado de lágrimas de alegría

-No importa lo que pase, siempre serás mi héroe –contestó emocionada, bajó por una enredadera que había al costado de su casa y corrió a abrazar a Phineas

-No me lo perdonaría si te perdiera –comentó Phineas a su oído mientras continuaba con el abrazo, ambos se separaron, y como por instinto los impulsó a querer intentar besarse pero entonces…

-¡Phineas yo necesito…! –llegó exclamando Baljeet, al ver cómo estaban las cosas dijo– uh oh –detrás de él venían Eli y Ferb

-Te lo dijimos –advirtió Eli, Baljeet empezó a sudar

-Recordé que debo hacer unos problemas de matemática ¡nos vemos! –se zafó, Eli ladeó la cabeza

-Genial, si quieres que las cosas se hagan bien hazlas tu misma –se dijo a sí misma, Ferb le tocó el hombro, Phineas e Isa estaban confundidos, Ferb le quitó la guitarra a Phineas y empezó a hacer un punteo muy familiar.

-Decídete ya –dijo Eli antes de empezar

Eli: ah ah ah ah ah Kiss the girl

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why (Phineas mira a Izzy de reojo)

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl (Phineas por instinto le toma la mano, Izzy se sorprende)

Eli Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do (Phineas e Isa se miran)

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Eli: Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl

Eli: lalalala lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl (Phineas e Isa se van acercando)

Lalalala lalala

Go on and… (Phineas e Isa se besan) Kiss the girl

Eli: shalalalalala my oh my- kiss the girl

Shalalalalala ain't that sad ain't it a shame

You gonna miss the girl!

Go on and kiss the girl!

he gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl

go on and kiss the girl!

Isabella y Phineas al fin se separan y Ferb y Eli sonríen al mismo tiempo.

-Al fin –dijo Eli como dando gracias

-No podría estar más orgulloso de ti hermanito –celebró Ferb

-Gracias… a ambos –dijo Phineas… seguro este sería el inicio de una gran relación.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Cortito pero bonito, les prometo mas contenido la próxima vez, sayonara! Eli out, peace!


	4. veneno,la prueba,cabeza fría y serenidad

Hola hola, lamento la demora pero verán, acabo de aprender a usar el Photoshop y pues estoy aprendiendo a hacer linearts y toda la cosa, en fin ese no es el caso, el caso es que aquí traigo el epi cuatro de "El diario de Phineas Flynn" y espero no me linchen

Ninguno de los personajes (salvo Eli) es mío, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios

**El diario de Phineas Flynn**

**Capítulo 4 – veneno, la prueba, cabeza fría y serenidad**

Al día siguiente, Phineas y Ferb se despertaban como de costumbre pero sus vidas ya no eran las mismas… eran mucho mejores, Ferb había preparado el desayuno para él y para Phineas, al poco tiempo llegaron Izzy y Eli

-hola chicos –dijo Eli

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunta como de costumbre Izzy

-Desayunando, ¿y ustedes? –preguntó alegremente Phin

-pues yo vine a verte, y no te preocupes ya desayuné –comentó Izzy

-yo vine a ver a Ferb… y ya desayuné –comentó Eli

-que mal, Ferb había preparado el desayuno –agregó Phineas, Eli puso cara sorprendida

-¡No me digas! ¡De haberlo sabido le hubiera dicho que me preparase el desayuno! –comentó cómica Eli, Ferb tomó su mano y la jaló hasta donde estaba y tomando una cucharada del desayuno se la puso en frente, Eli probó y se sintió tan… Embelesada con la cocuna de Ferb

-¡Caramba! ¡Ferb, cocinas exquisito! –alagó Eli

-en tal caso prepararé el almuerzo para los cuatro mas tarde –comentó Ferb

-me parece perfecto –añadió Izzy, Phineas hizo lo mismo que Ferb y al igual que a Eli, Izzy gozó del sabor de la comida

-apoyo a Eli Ferb, esto está exquisito –alagó Izzy, Ferb asentó como agradecimiento.

-y hablando de ver que hacen o no, ya vi que no han limpiado su casa, pareciera que nadie vive aquí –comentó cómica Eli

-mmm… Ferb, ya se que haremos hoy –comentó Phineas

-¿Qué tal si les ayudamos? –propuso Izzy

-Buena idea, Phineas y tu podrían asear la parte alta del a casa y Ferb y yo la de abajo –propuso Eli

-me parece bien, ¿tu que opinas Ferb? –Preguntó Phineas, Ferb levantó el pulgar en señal de aprovación- entonces está decidido, oigan ¿y Perry?

*con Perry*

Do bi do bi do ba do bi do bi do ba ¡Perry!

Perry entró sutílmente a su guarida y activó la pantalla

-oh, ahí estás agente P –empezó Monograma- sigo insistiendo, esa entrada sutil me gusta, como sea, Doofenshmirtz ha construido un rayo magnético de humanos y ornitorrincos, llega al fondo de esto y ten cuidado

Al decir esto Perry hizo su saludo militar y se marchó

*con los chicos*

-muy bien chicos, Izzy y yo iremos arriba y los veremos mas tarde –dijo Phineas para irse con Izzy, Ferb y Eli se quedaron solos abajo

-Ven, tenemos que empezar –propuso Eli, Ferb asentó, tomaron una escoba cada uno y empezaron a limpiar

*con Izzy y Phin*

-nuestra habitación está limpia, solo sería cosa de barrer el corredor y la habitación de mis padres y la de huespedes, limpiar los tocadores y las ventanas, a trabajar –propuso Phineas, Izzy se quedó estatica

-¿así nada mas? –preguntó Isabella, por su tono de voz había esperado algo mas del pelirrojo, este le sonrió para susurrarle divertido al oído

-mientras mas pronto terminemos… mas pronto podemos estar juntos –le dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla, Isabella se sonrojó.

-¡a trabajar! –exclamó motivada Isabella

*minutos mas tarde con Eli y Ferb*

-solo faltan las ventanas y limpiar los retratos y las mesas –comentó Eli mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, Ferb dio un sonoro resoplo de agotamiento, Eli se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo con el cual empezó a secarle el sudor a Ferb

-te adoro –le dijo de pronto, Eli se sobresaltó pero luego le sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, sin resistirlo mas se le acercó y lo besó suavemente

-¿sabes? Me acabas de inspirar para cantarte algo –le comentó Ferb para caminar hasta el sofá y tomar una guitarra, empezó a tocar, Eli reconoció en seguida la canción

(La canción es "Fotografía" de Juanes y Nelly Furtado)

Ferb: cada vez que yo me voy  
llevo a un lado de mi piel  
tu fotografia  
para verla cada vez  
que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazon  
y yo no tengo remedio mas  
que amarte

Ambos: y en la distancia te puedo ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
y en la estrellas tu ojos ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Ambos: cada vez que te busco te vas  
y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
es por eso que debo decir  
que tu solo en mis fotos estaras

Eli: cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
que se pone entre los dos  
yo me valgo del recuerdo  
asi el tono de tu voz  
y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazon  
que no le queda remedio mas  
que amarte

Ambos: y en la distancia te puedo ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
y en la estrellas tu ojos ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Eli: te puedo… ver ie

Ambos: cada vez que te busco te vas  
y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
es por eso que debo decir  
que tu solo en mis fotos estaras

-Ferb… eres único –le dijo Eli

-Y tu maravillosa –comentó Ferb, se abrazaron

*con Phineas e Isabella*

-Jeje, ese es Ferb –comentó feliz Phineas- espérame aquí Isabella –comentó Phineas para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta cu habitación, luego de unos segundos salió con su guitarra.

-Esta canción expresa mejor lo que siento que mil palabras –comentó Phineas para hacer un punteo

Phineas: Cada Blanco en Mi mente se vuelve color con verte

Y el deseo de tenerte, es mas fuerte es más fuerte

Solo quiero que me lleves

De tu mano por la senda, y atravesar el bosque que divide nuestras vidas.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí.

Phineas: Me enamora

Que me hables con tu boca

Me enamora

Que me eleves hasta el cielo.

Me enamora

Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora

Phineas: La esperanza de mis ojos

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino.

De cenizas que se van (hoooo) volando con el viento.

Phineas: Yo no se si te merezco solo sé que aun deseo

Que le des luz a mi vida en los días de infiernos

Léeme muy bien los labios

Te lo digo bien despacio.

Por el resto de mis dias quiero ser tu compañia.

Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí.

Phineas: Me enamora

Que me hables con tu boca

Me enamora

Que me eleves hasta el cielo.

Me enamora

Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

La esperanza de mis ojos

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino

De cenizas que se van (hoooo)

Phineas: Me enamora

Que me ames con tu boca

Me enamora

Que me lleves hasta el cielo.

Me enamora

Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

La esperanza de mis ojos

Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino.

De cenizas que se van (hoooo) volando con el viento

-Phineas, eres el mejor, me alegra ser tu novia –comentó Izzy

-y a mí me alegra tenerte –comentó Phineas con una preciosa sonrisa, pero pronto dieorn paso a un beso

*Con Eli y con Ferb*

-oye, ¿crees que Phineas invite a una cita a Isabella? –cureoseó Eli, Ferb sonrió para negar con la cabeza

-creo qye primero Izzy lo invitaría antes que ser al revés –comentó Ferb divertido, Eli se puso a pensar mientras que seguía limpiando la ventana, entonces sonrió

-Tengo una magnifica idea –comentó Eli, Ferb se la quedó mirando

-¿te eh dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando tienes algo en mente? –cureoseó Ferb, Eli no pudo evitar sonrojarse para ponerse de pie, ir hasta Ferb y tomarle el cuello de la camisa para besarlo

-eso fue un gracias –concluyó Eli- ahora ¿Qué tal si les organizamos una cita? Yo podría ser su mesera y tú nuestro chef, con lo rico que cocinas

-hagámoslo –simplificó Ferb, después de limpiar todo subieron con un par de invitaciones escondidas en la espalda, por suerte no interrumpían nada importante porque Phineas e Izzy estaban platicando sentados, entonces Ferb y Eli se pusieron frente a ellos con un rostro inocente

-muy bien, ¿que se traen entre manos? –preguntó Isabella, Eli sonrió

-Señorita Isabella, Señor Phineas, están invitados a una cena esta noche en el restaurant del amor –dijo Eli dándile a cada uno la invitación

-¿formal o informal? –preguntaron Isabella y Phineas al unisono, se sonrojaron al notarlo

-decidan –animó Ferb

-Formal –volvieron a decir al unísono

-entonces será formal –concluyó Eli

-a las 7pm está programada su cita –comentó Ferb

-como ya terminamos iré a arreglarme, ¿pasas por mí a las 7?

-sin retrasos –añadió Phineas, Izzy bajó contenta y se fue a su casa, Phineas sonrió, Eli y Ferb lo miraron complacidos

*esa noche*

Ya era de noche y eran las siete pm, Phineas estaba tocando a la puerta de Isabella, todos sabemos que mas puntuales que Phineas y Ferb… nadie, entonces Isabella abrió y los ojos de Phineas se hicieron enormes de la sorpresa (como en el museo) Isabella lucía hermosísima con su traje de noche violeta, con una abertura a un lado y una flor en un costado de la cintura, tenía los labios resaltados con brillo, y ella no podía dar credito a lo que veía, Phineas lucía guapísimo con su traje de noche, la rosa roja en la solapa del traje, la camisa con el cuello desabotonado, dejándo ver un poco mas debajo de su cuello, estaba tan perfecto (las Phineas fangirls… ya pueden gritar) cuando por fin pudieron salir de su asombro, se hablaron

-entonces… ¿nos vamos? Preguntó nervioso Phineas

-claro –dijo Isabella, Phineas le extendió la mano y ella la tomó, fueron caminando hasta el patio Flynn-Fletcher en el que había una mesa, alrededor de esta habían flores de color rojas, a parte de eso habían preciosas luces que iluminaban todo el lugar, era la noche perfecta, entonces apareció en escena Eli

-Muy buenas noches señorita García-Shapiro, Señor Flynn, soy su mesera Elizabeth y los acompañaré esta noche, su mesa está lista –dijo ella elegantemente como toda una mesera de restaurant fino, los condujo a la mesa, ella lucía, como todas las meseras, una falda negra, un chaleco negro y dentro de este una blusa mangas largas blanca, con su típico lazito rojo, una vez llegaron a la mesa Phineas le abrió la mesa a Isabella y tras que se sentara la cerró suavemente para él ocupar su sitio.

-ese es nuestro menú, cuando deseen ordenar solo llámenme –comentó Eli para dejarlos solos

-de verdad tu hermano y Eli se pasaron –comentó Isabella mirando el sitio

-si, creo que exageraron un poquito pero es lindo… aunque desde aquí tengo la mejor vista de todas –alagó Phineas mirando a Isabella, Isabella se sonrojó, miraron el menú y ordenaron lo mismo

-Su orden sale en un momento, también les recomiendo mirar la lista de postres, quedarán encantados, sugieron un helado triple o… una malteada para compartir, perfecta para ustedes –comentó Eli retirándole los menú, ellos se sonrojaron

-¿te arriesgas a la malteada? –preguntó divertido Phineas

-me arriesgaré –comentó Isabella con una risita

-aí tienes tu respuesta Elizabeth –comentó Phineas

-de acuerdo, trabaja el especial de la casa y la malteada –comentó, pero algo mas importante tambien pasaba en ese mismo momento, alguien, desde un punto alto estaba vigilando a Eli y todo lo que hacía, pero nadie lo sentía… nadie lo sabía…

Eli entró a la cocina y vió a Ferb, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, un chaleco negro y dentro de este una camisa mangas largas blanca y el inaltable lazo de color rojo, él mismo estaba preparando todo, y parecía que todo iba a estar casi listo.

-hola Ferb, como lo dijiste escogieron el especial –comentó Eli, Ferb sonrió levemente

- conozco muy bien a mi hermano –añadió Ferb, mientras el terminaba de acomodar todo en una bandeja Eli preparaba la malteada, pronto terminaron y entonces ambos salieron y en un mal momento, Isa y Phin estaban compartiendo un beso sobre la mesa, cuando se percataron de los meseros se separaron, Ferb dejó ambos platos en la mesa y Eli la malteada.

-por favor, perdonen nuestra interrupción, y disfrúten de la comida –dijo Eli, Ferb y ella se retiraron, la velada transcurrió tranquila, Phin e Isa en la cita de su vida, Eli y Ferb charlando y compartiendo de vez en cuando un beso en la cocina mientras bromeaban entre sí, pero aquel desconocido no dejaba de vigilar a Eli, algo se traía entre manos, finalmente Eli se puso de pie para ir a retirar los platos de la mesa, sin embargo cuando caminaba sintió como algo se clavava en su cuello, pasó la mano, pero no encontró nada, cuando llegó con Phineas e Isabella la vista le estaba fallando, retiró los platos y sonrió aparentando estár bien, sin embargo cuando atravesaba el patio, después de perderse de vista de los chicos dejó caer los platos, cayó de rodillas tomando bruscamente aire, Ferb que oyó el ruido salió a verla y la vio en el piso, fue con ella y se arrodilló a su lado

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado, la ayudó a sentarse y la hizo recostarse sobre él, esta empezó a llorar.

-Ferb… me… duele –dijo levemente, entonces abrió los ojos de golpe para separarce bruscamente de Ferb y apoyar las manos en el suelo, Ferb la miró preocupado pero que quedó helado al ver lo que había hecho Eli… había bomitado sangre.

(Escuchen grief and sorrow del soundtrack de naruto para esta parte)

-¡Eli! –exclamó Ferb preocupado y algo asustado a la vez, esta lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, susurró difícilmente su nombre y se desmayó, Ferb la tomó y la hizo recostarse una vez mas en su pecho, finalmente le vio el rostro lleno de lagrimas y un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba desde la comisura de sus lavios, entendió algo… por como las cosas se veían… podía morir… rápidamente cuando pudo salir de su transe, se desabrochó el boton del puño de la camisa y lo remangó para presionar un botón de su reloj, al instante apareció el superior Erick

-agente F… -se detubo al ver a Eli en los brazos de Ferb con sangre y lagrimas.

-señor, algo le ah pasado a su hija, estaba bien y de un momento a otro a bomitado sangre y se ah desmayado. Necesito que la revise en seguida… esto no puede pintar bien –pidió Ferb, el superior reaccionó

-prepárenla para llevarla al hospital –ordenó rápidamente el superior para cortar la comunicación, Phineas e Isabella llegaron en ese momento

-Ferb… -Phineas se detubo al ver la escena, tanto el como Isabella se quedaron petrificados, entonces Ferb miró a Phineas, Phineas se preocupó y sintió que esa mirada le quemaba, no era solo preocupación, era temor… temor de perder a la chica que tanto ama.

-¿llamaste al doctor Erick Cirino? –preguntó Phineas, Ferb asentó

-¿doctor Erick Cirino? No me digas que… -cuestionó asombrada Isabella

-así es… es el padre de Eli –añadió Phineas, momentos después llegó la ambulancia y en ella el superior… quiero decir el doctor Erick, finalmente los chicos se subieron en la ambulancia con Eli, incluso Isabella a pesar de que Phineas le había pedido que se quede, llegaron al hospital y la llevaron a urgencias, los chicos solo podían esperar y pedir porque Eli estuviera bien, pasaron los minutos… luego las horas y nada… tiempo después salió el doctor Cirino, no tenía buena pinta

-¿y bien? –preguntó Phineas, Ferb estaba delante de los tres, por su expresión el doctor supo que estaba totalmente destrozado por haber visto lo que vio, suspiró

-no sabemos si se pondrá bien… y también –empezó el superior con mucha tristeza… su voz se empezaba a quebrar- no sabemos si sobreviva –comentó, todos se quedaron sin aliento al oír eso, Isabella se abrazó a Phineas para llorar, Ferb no tenía ninguna expresión aun en su rostro, Phineas vio con trizteza a su hermano, su mano le temblaba

-¿no saben la posible causa? –preguntó Ferb levemente

-un dardo envenenado –dijo Erick, le enseñó el diminuto objeto, no podía medir mas aya de un centímetro- no existe en ninguna base de datos ese veneno, ni sabemos una cura tampoco –comentó Erick, Ferb siguió temblando hasta que convirtió su mano en un puño para tratar de clamarce

-¿podría prestarme el dardo? –preguntó de pronto Ferb, el doctor Erick lo miró, tenía una chispa de decición en los ojos, era como verse al espejo cuando empezó todo lo de la agencia, pero también hubo otro recuerdo que le llenó la mente…

-claro, pero no sé que quieras lograr con eso –preguntó de una manera fingida Erick, el sabía lo que Ferb planeaba hacer pero con Isabella presente no lo iba a dar entender.

-Phineas… ya sé que haremos hoy, buscaremos la cura del veneno de este dardo –comentó Ferb para mirar a Phineas decidido, este sonrió con decision y asentó.

-a trabajar –comentó para que ambos salieran corriendo, Isabella sonrió.

-tiene a dos buenos agentes consigo –comentó Isabella, el doctor no entendió… o tal vez si

-¿perdón? –cuestionó

-nada, olvídelo –dijo Isabella- ¿puedo ver a Eli?

-claro, ella aun duerme –dijo Erick con una sonrisa, no pensó que esa niña fuera tan audaz como lo demostró por saber el secreto de Phineas y Ferb, Isabella entró y vio a Eli, estaba recostada en una cama.

-no te preocupes Eli, Phineas y Ferb encontrarán un antidoto, confía en ellos –le dijo Isabella… el superior pareció recordar algo al ver a su hija de esa forma…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola hola, aquí ta el cap cuatro de El Diario De Phineas Flynn, espero no me maten por lo que pasó y lamento las faltas ortograficas, tengo puesta la revisión de ortografía en el word pero parece que no sirviera por que pongo palabras sin sentido y no me las corrige o pongo letras a lo loco y nada, bueno a parte de eso, espero les aya gustado el capi, cada vez se pone mas bueno.

Ahora si me disculpan, ¡debo mirar al futuro y encararlo con ganas!


	5. recuerdos de un feliz y duro pasado

Hola hola, hoy traigo la actualización de este fanfic espero les guste

Ninguno de los personajes (a ecepción de Eli) me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios (porque ellos se merecen algo mejor que yo XD)

**Capítulo 5: recuerdos de un feliz y duro pasado, la muerte de la agente y el lazo quebrantado**

El superior Erick miraba a su hija uqe permanecía en cama, varios recuerdos llegaban a su mente de su vida como cadete de la agencia, cuando tenía la edad de Ferb especialmente, era como si en él se viera a sí mismo de joven, este acontesimiento en especial le era familiar

*Flash back*

Un chico de 11 años iba por los pasillos de la agencia con una bata de laboratorio, iba tarareando por el sitio hasta que algo le hizo detenerse y voltearse

-¡Erick! –le llamó una voz que él conocía a la perfección.

-hola Dilia –dijo Erick- ¿Cómo te ah ido?

-acabo de salir de mis clases diarias de espionaje, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal la clase de anatomía avanzada? –cuestionó Dilia

-demasiado fácil, papá me enseñó esto desde que tenía cinco años, para mi todo lo que me enseñan ya es viejo –comentó divertido Erick, la alarma del cuartel sonó.

-Erick –dijo Dilia como insinuandole algo, Erick asentó y ambos empezaron a correr por los pasillos, pronto llegaron a un enorme salón donde habían cientos de personas y hombres con bata de laboratorio, e incluso niños

-ahora bien –dijo el superior, a su lado estaban los hombres que ocupan el cargo de Mayor, los que tenían cargo de Coronel y otros rangos militares- en este momento alguien se ah infiltrado en nuestra agencia, debemos impedirlo o nuestros secretos caerán en manos del enemigo, dispercense, busquen y capturen al intruso

-¡Señor, si señor! –dijeron todos al unísono, se dispersaron, al poco rato todos estaban dando vueltas por la agencia, iban bien armados.

-tenemos que tener cuidado –dijo Erick

-lo mismo pienso yo –dijo Dalia, vieron una sombra, empezaron a correr hacia ella y Erick se le lanzó, capturaron a un hombre, no, un chico de casi su misma edad

-bajate o te arrepentirás –le amenazó el chico

-agente Erick de la OWCA está bajo arresto por intento de invasión a propiedad privada –ni bien terminó la frase el muchacho se sacudió, Erick cayó y el muchacho sacó una especie de pistola y le iba a lanzar algo, pero Dalia se interpuso y cayó.

-Te lo prometo Erick, recordarás el nombre de Steve Soriano el resto de tu vida, tus seres queridos morirán por tu insolencia –al decir esto golpeó en la cara a Erick y lo dejó inconsiente, pasaron las horas, oía murmullos.

-la chica está mal

-el superior se va a enojar cuando sepa lo que le hicieron a su hijo

-oigan, Erick está despertando

-¿te sientes bien, Erick?

-estoy mejor, gracias –contestó Erick a los dosctores- ¿y donde está Dalia? –al preguntar esto todos los doctores bajaron la mirada, Erick temió lo peor

-fue envenenada, no conocemos la cura –contestó otro doctor, Erick se quedó pasmado de la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que oía, se levantó y corrió hasta la sala donde estaba ella, como era en parte un doctor practicante de la sala de cirugía pudo entrar

-¡Dalia! –exclamó, los doctores dentro de la sala hacían lo imposible para poder salvarle la vida pero nada parecía funcionar, Erick fue al monitor y examinó el diagnostico

-no es posible –dijo Erick al ver lo que decía- rápido, quiero que me traigan los ingredientes de la sala de antidotos, traiganme un recipiente y las plantas medicinales, muevanse

-si señor –dijeron todos, consiguieron lo necesario, Erick hizo varias convinaciones pero según la computadora ninguna neutralizaba el veneno, pasó así toda la noche y no pudo allar el antidoto pero no se dio por vencido, al amanecer el corazon de Dalia estaba dejando de latir.

-se que puedo ¡se que puedo! –se decía una y otra vez mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro- debo salvar a Dalia ¡tengo que salvarla!

-E… rick –dijo levemente la chica, Erick corrió con ella

-no hables Dalia, se que puedo encontrar la cura

-déjalo, solo promete, que algun día… serás superior… y uno de los mejores –pidió Dalia

-se que vas a salir de esta, y no hace falta que me lo pidas, ¡lo seré! ¡Seré uno de los seis superiores más importantes de la agencia! –juró Erick, el corazón de Dalia se detuvo, Erick cayó de rodillas

*Fin del flash back*

-_Ferb… se que puedes _–pensó Erick mientras miraba a su hija con el respirador en el rostro, pero entonces lo comprendió todo- _¿será posible que…? _

*Con Phineas y Ferb*

-Phineas, necesito que consigas las especias para los antidotos, empieza sin mí –pidió Ferb

-¿y tú? –preguntó Phineas, Ferb sacó un casco y se lo puso

-tengo que hablar con Elizabeth, necesito saber que pasó –comentó Ferb acomodando algo en una máquina, Phineas puso un gesto de sorpresa

-no me digas que… eso es… -comentó Phineas sin dar credito a lo que sus ojos veían, Ferb asentó y tras activarla se sentó en una silla y quedó inconsciente

-suerte Ferb –dijo Phineas para salir a buscar todo lo que necesitaba.

*En la mente de Ferb*

Ferb se despertó dentro de sí, pero no, en realidad estaba en la mente de Elizabeth, empezó a caminar mirando el sitio, no había nada, solo estaba negro, caminó hasta que más allá se topó ocn quien esperaba ver

-_esa tiene que ser la yo interna de Eli_ –penso Ferb- ¡Eli!

-¿eh? –Se preguntó ella, se giró y no podía creer quien era- ¡Ferb! –Dijo para correr a abrazarlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me metí a tu cabeza con un invento –comentó Ferb, a Eli le salió una gotita

-¿Cómo que te metiste a mi mente? –exclamó Eli, a Ferb le salio una gotita- aun así –dijo para abrazarlo-me alegra que estés aquí

-¿Cómo te sientes? –quiso saber

-no lo sé, en este mundo no siento lo que siento fuera, no sabría decirte con exactitud, pero eh tendo visiones raras

-¿visiones? –quizo saber Ferb, de pronto apareció un hombre de cabello blanco con cara de loco, Ferb se puso frente a Eli- ¿le conoces?

-no, yo no –añadió Eli, con mayor razón Ferb se puso frente a ella de forma protectora

-agente F, no debería preocuparse, aquí no lo puedo lastimar, la mente de Elizabeth no me dejaría ni acercarme a usted –dijo el hombre

-¿Quién eres y como conoces a Elizabeth? –quizo saber Ferb, el hombre rió

-digamos que… sé que en un par de horas más morirá miserablemente y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla –al culminar la frase soltó una risa macabra, se esfumó y Ferb se despertó de golpe sudando frío

-¿Ferb te encuentras bien? –quiso saber Phineas, Ferb se puso de pie y empezó a buscar datos del veneno y a mezclar sustancias, Phineas no dijo nada, solo empezó a ayudarlo, pasaron las horas y recibieron un mensaje, Eli estaba empeorando, su corazón estaba empezando a latir de una forma rara y acelerada, Phineas y Ferb iban corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, Ferb llevaba en su mano un antidoto, irrumpieron la puerta pero cuando llegaron encontraron a Isabella llorando sobre la cama de Eli y al superior con un puño puesto sobre la pared.

-no… díganme que no es cierto… díganme que no llegamos tarde –pidió Phineas mientras caía de rrodillas al suelo, Ferb seguía jadeando de agotamiento.

-murió Phineas, quien quiera que hizo esto… ¡ganó y nosotros perdímos! –comentó entre lágrimas de tristeza y rabia Isabella, a Phineas le temblaron las manos y luego golpeó el piso con los puños.

-¡no! ¡Maldición, Fallamos! –dijo con mucha rabia Phineas, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el único que aun parecía seguir bien era Ferb, este de pronto caminó a dentro y una vez llegó al lado de Eli y el marcapasos que ya no daba ninguna señal de vida dijo.

-salgan, se los pido –pidió en un murmullo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyera.

-¡Pero…! –el doctor iba a decir algo, pero Phineas se le acercó y puso una mano en su hombro y luego negó con la cabeza, los tres salieron dejando solo a Ferb, a penas oyó que la puerta se cerraba cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-… fracasé… -dijo amargamente, afuera los chicos veían la puerta

-¿crees que esté bien? –le preguntó Isabella a Phineas, Phineas negó

-ni un poco, no va a demostrar sus emociones ante nosotros… pero se que en este momento –Phineas hace una pausa, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas- está sufriendo mucho

-señorita Isabella, ¿nos podría dejar solos a Phineas y a mí? –cuestionó Erick

-claro –dijo para irse, Erick se puso serio

-creo saber quien le hizo eso –dijo el superior

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Phineas

-Steve Soreano, es un cretíno que me odia a muerte, mató a mi amiga, a mi padre y a muchos cadetes más, seguro que le hizo esto a mi hija –aseguró Erick.

-si lo pone de esa forma se oye mas que lógico, pero ¿Dónde podremos encontrarlo? –preguntó Phineas atando cabos sueltos

-tengo una corazonada, venga conmigo agente P –dijo Erick para guiar a Phineas a travez del hospital.

*con Ferb*

Ferb estaba sentado en la silla, tenía puesta una mano en la mejilla de Eli

-fracasé, no cumplí mi promesa.

*Flash back*

-_¿Quién eres y como conoces a Elizabeth? _–quizo saber Ferb, el hombre rió

-_digamos que… sé que en un par de horas más morirá miserablemente y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla_ –al culminar la frase soltó una risa macabra, se esfumó, Eli bajó la mirada

-_entonces… ¿es mi destino morir?_ –se preguntó a sí misma, Ferb la abrazó de sorpesa, ella se quedó sin palabras.

-_prometo que moveré cielo y tierra para impedir que te vallas de mí, perdí a Phineas una vez y fue muy duro, no te pienso perder a ti_ –comentó decidido

-_¿Lo prometes? _–preguntó Eli entre sollozos, Ferb la abrazó con mas fuerza

-_lo prometo_ –culminó Ferb

*fin del flash back*

-si, vaya novio soy –dijo irónico Ferb, lanzó una risa amarga, cargada de dolor.

*esa noche*

Era de noche y el cuerpo de Eli permanecía en una cripta en la sala Flynn-Fletcher, tendrían su cuerpo por esa noche y a la mañana siguiente irían al cementerio de la OWCA para terminar con eso, Phineas recordaba parte de lo que el superior le dijo.

*Flash back*

Caminaban por una parte que estaba vacía del hospital y entraron en un cuarto, no había nada a simple vista pero entonces al presionar un boton todo se descubrió y entre ellos había un scaner de posicion global y otros aparatos mas, el superior se dirigió al escaner y tran presionar un par de teclas salió un signo de interrogación.

-_se ah escondido de los scaneres, pero sé una cosa Phineas_ –comentaba el superior

_-¿y que es superior?_ –quiso saber Phineas, el superior cayó por un momento

-_que ahora que Elizabeth murió, me lo querrá restregar en la cara_ –dijo el superior casi rugiendo

*fin del flash back*

Sin embargo mas importante era lo que sentía ahora su hermano, estaba buscándolo pero no lo encontró, entonces salió al patio, no lo vio pero pudo escuchar una guitarra, entonces se acercó al árbol y lo vio trepado ahí con la guitarra en manos, empezó a escalar.

**Ferb: **No quiero estar sin ti

Si tu no estas aquí me sobra el aire

No quiero estar así

Si tu no estas la gente se hace nadie

-Ferb… -dijo Phineas, Ferb lo miró- no tienes porque ponerte de esa forma

-falté a mi promesa, no podriá sentirme mas frustrado –comentó Ferb mirando el oscuro cielo

-¿promesa? –quiso saber Phineas

-le prometí que la salvaría, le prometí que movería cielo y tierra para ayudarla… fallé miserablemente –añadió Ferb

-hermano, sabes que no es así, tu solo… -antes de que dijera algo, se oyó un ruido, ambos se bajaron de golpe del árbol y corrieron dentro de la casa, al entrar no pudieron creer lo que veían.

-Phineas… llama al superior –ordenó Ferb, Phineas asentó y salió del sitio, la cripta estaba vacía y rota en mil pedazos, el cuerpo de Eli no estaba

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Phineas y Ferb: eres una psicopata ¬_¬

Izzy: *temblando de miedo* eres tan mala

Eli: jejeje lo siento chicos, bueno esto es todo por hoy

Jeremy: saludos a todos los que nos leen y comentan y a los que no tambien.

Eli: nos veremos después

Todo el elenco fuera, ¡paz!


	6. la marioneta

Hola hola aquí traigo la siguiente entrega de mi fic disfrútenlo chicos.

Ninguno de los personajes (salvo Eli) es mío, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios

**Capítulo 6 – la marioneta, el dolor que no sana **

-¿Qué has dicho? –exclamó alarmado el superior

-lo que ha oído, se han llevado el cuerpo de Elizabeth –repitió Phineas

-¡voy para ayá! ¡Quiero que revisen de arriba abajo la escena! –ordenó Erick, Phineas volvió con Ferb, al erntrar vio a Ferb de pie cerca de lo que quedaba de la cripta, lo vio agacharse y tomar un pedazo de vidrio.

-Ferb… no deberías… -Phineas no terminó la frase porque Ferb dejó caer su mano y luego presionó el vidrio hasta que la sangre fluyó

-No lo logré... –escuchó decir a Ferb

-¿Eh? –se preguntó Phineas

-¡Debí haber muerto yo en lugar de ella! ¡Eso me pasa por ser un verdadero fracasado! –Ferb hace una pausa, sus ojos se ponen en blanco, como si estuviera en una especie de trance- ¿A dónde iré...? ¿Qué haré? ¿Deberé seguirla? ya no puedo mirar a nadie y decir que estoy vivo...

-Pero… Ferb... ¡No fue tu culpa, deja de hablar así! –ordenó Phineas con un poco de histeria en su voz por las palabras de su hermano, sentía miedo

- ¿Qué dices, hermano? Ni siquiera podía hablar contigo... porque estaba empeñado en ser el "hombre de acción" y no decir nada... si tan solo... hubiera sido... si tan sólo... –Ferb hace una pausa, da un suspiro para luego seguir- está decidido... quiero... debo morir... –al oír esto Phineas se quedó helado, él lo había aceptado aun siendo una copia del original, y aunque él no fuera el Phineas original le dolía oirle decir esas cosas

-¡No digas esas cosas Ferb! ¡No puedes morir... porque... porque yo me sentiría muy triste! –expuso Phineas, debía convencerlo

-¿Qué me importa ya nada...? ¿Qué me importa el mundo si Elizabeth murió...? –antes de que terminara la frase todo queda en silenco, solo se escucha el sonido de un golpe… luego se ve a Ferb en el aire, cae al suelo y cuando por fin reacciona levanta la mirada… Phineas esta con la mano alzada... a pezar de que tiene un gesto de enojo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y seriedad, sus lágrimas también están presentes ahí

-¡Me importas a mí! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¿Crees que tú eres el único que se siente mal por esto? ¿Crees que eres el único que se siente frustrado por lo que pasó? ¡No seas infantil! ¡Yo también siento que fracasé! ¡Pero algo haremos!... ¡desde siempre hemos hecho cosas que todos tildaban imposibles! ¡Encontraremos solución! Ferb... ¡La salvaremos los dos! –exclamó Phineas con la mirada baja, tenía sus manos convertidas en puño, y le temblaban

-Phineas… -dijo Ferb sorprendido.

-no soy tu verdadero hermano… ¡pero si sé una cosa! ¡Si Phineas, el verdadero Phineas, te oyera decir algo como eso! ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría? –Hace una pausa, Ferb no podía articular palabra, no encontraba la respuesta adecuada- ¡Respóndeme! ¿O es que ni siquiera eso lo puedes adivinar? –Siguió sin tener respuesta, Phineas levantó la mirada súbitamente- te diría que lo que piensas es una estupidez, que te necesita a pesar de lo que digas, que le dolería verte morir, por favor Ferb, no vuelvas a decir lo que dijiste esta noche, te lo suplíco, se me parte el corazón oirte hablar de querer morir, no lo soporto –pidió Phineas cabizbajo, Ferb se aproximó a él y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Phineas, este no levantó la mirada, Ferb lo abrazó.

-¿entiendes que lo que has dicho es una verdadera idiotez? –preguntó Ferb

-¿eh? –cuestionó cortamente Phineas sorprendido

-no hables como si no fueses mi hermano, lo eres, ahora lo eres –comentó Ferb, Phineas rió

-mejor callate Ferb –comentó divertido

-si como digas pequeño –respondió Ferb, Phineas infló las mejillas

-¡Ferb! –regañó Phineas, fue el turno de reir de Ferb, oyeron el timbre, Ferb hizo una seña para indicar que él iba a abrir, Phineas asentó y empezó a examinar la escena del crimen, Ferb se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió su gesto feliz se desvaneció.

-¿Qué deseas? –preguntó Ferb nada feliz

-¿es cierto que Phineas murió? –preguntó la otra persona

-no debería importante, después de todo tu querías que se vaya, deberías estar feliz –le dijo Ferb

-era mi hermano, estaba enojada pero jamás le deseé la muerte –dijo Candace

-es tarde para escusas –concluyó friamente Ferb

-¡oye Ferb, tienes que venir a ver esto! –exclamó Phineas desde la sala, Candace se quedó asombrada

-no es lo que piensas, ese es solo un clon que… -Ferb se detuvo, no le podía contar de la agencia- que yo hice para no quedarme solo, ya no tengo ni a Elizabeth

-¿Cómo que ya no tienes a Elizabeth? –preguntó poniendo un tono ridículo en la pregunta, Ferb se llenó de tristeza

-Fue asesinada… ¿felíz?, ahora vete, perdí a Phineas una vez, no lo perderé de nuevo –explicó Ferb, los ojos de Candace se anegaron en lagrimas y salió del sitio a paso rápido, Ferb cerró la puerta, jamás era duro, jamás había sido tan duro con alguien, pero lo que Candace había ocasionado era el peor dolor que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, sumado al dolor de perder a Elizabeth eran igual a una herida que lo marcaría de por vida, fue con Phineas.

-es cabello –anotó Phineas, Ferb lo vio y no cabía duda, era del tipo ese, en eso irrumpieron por la puerta, a Phineas y a Ferb les salió una gotita.

-superior, pudo tocar –reprochó Phineas

-¿Dónde es? –cuestionó el superior

-ahí –señaló Phineas- solo una cosa, Ferb se cortó con un vidrio la mano-Ferb le enseña la mano uan con un poco de sangre- su sangre esta por aquí también

-genial, esto será mas difícil –comentó el superior.

-sé quien pudo haber sido –habló Ferb, Erick y Phineas se pusieron a oídos atentos- ¿recuerdas a aquel tipo que vimos en el callejón? Estoy casi seguro que fue él, verán…

*Flash back*

En la mente de Eli, cuando Ferb se habia metido en ella, apareció un hombre de cabello blanco con cara de loco, Ferb se puso frente a Eli

-_¿le conoces?_ –quiso saber

-_no, yo no_ –añadió Eli, con mayor razón Ferb se puso frente a ella de forma protectora

-_agente F, no debería preocuparse, aquí no lo puedo lastimar, la mente de Elizabeth no me dejaría ni acercarme a usted_ –dijo el hombre

-_¿Quién eres y como conoces a Elizabeth? _–quizo saber Ferb, el hombre rió

-_digamos que… sé que en un par de horas más morirá miserablemente y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarla_ –al culminar la frase soltó una risa macabra

*Fin del flash back*

-por lo que nos cuentas, fue Steve –comentó Phineas

-¿Steve? –cuestionó Ferb

-es una larga historia, en resumen, me odia a muerte y seguro que mató a mi hija para vengarse de mí –culminó el superior Erick

-Pues quien se mete con Elizabeth Cirino se mete con Ferb Fletcher

-y Phineas Flynn

-Ferb, te pareces a mi cuando era joven –comentó el superior con una sonrisa, Ferb sonrió-tengo un sitio al que quiero que vayan, bodega 455 del puerto

-hecho, vamos Ferb, prepárate –comentó Phineas, Ferb estaba con una camiseta negra sin mangas negra con un pantalon a juego negro y una especie de cinturón lleno de compartimientos (nota: si han visto a Justin Russo de los hechoceros de Waberly Place como cazador de monstruos sabran como se ve Ferb, de hecho es ese atuendo el que carga puesto, no van a encontrar la imagen así que les diré que sale en la saga hechiceros vs vampiros en los primeros minutos), Phineas subió a su cuarto y se puso una ropa similar, solo que el pantalón era en un tono gris y la camisa era de mangas cortas (tipo Leon Scott Kennedy de Resident Evil), ambos salieron y empezaron a correr, tenían un cubo con un botón en la mano, presionaron el boton y entonces estos se convirtieron en unas tablas parecidas a las de surf pero estas flotaban en una suspensión, se subieron en ellas y empezaron a volar, Ferb le hizo una seña a Phineas y este asentó, descendieron, habían llegado a su destino, el sitio era escalofriante de noche.

-tenemos que ir con cuidado –le susurró Phineas a su compañero, iban caminando, sintieron una sombra deslizarce, Ferb se giró pero no vio nada, siguieron caminando hasta que vio una sombra pasar velozmente cerca de ahí

-ven Phineas –dijo Ferb

-¿y si es una trampa? –cuestionó Phineas, Ferb calló un segundo

-es una trampa, pero quiero saber quien es ella –respondió Ferb, Phineas pareció captar el doble sentido de sus palabras, asentó y empezaron a correr hacia la sombra, la vieron parada en una esquina, Ferb sintió que todo le dio vueltas, la sombra se esfumó, Ferb y Phineas siguieron corriendo, llegaron hasta un lugar que estaba ampliamente vacío, las puertas se cerraron, arriba apareció aquella silueta, Ferb se quedó pasmado, Phineas lo miró preocupado

-... E… liza… beth –dijo con dificultad Ferb, en efecto era Elizabeth… ¿Elizabeth? ¿Pero como? Se suponía que ella estaba muerta, sin embargo Ferb se dio cuenta de algo, sus ojos no tenían aquel tono café que tanto adoraba en ellos, era un tono azul, frío, perdidos, le dolía en lo mas ondo de su alma verla de esa forma.

-misión cumplida señor –dijo la chica, hasta su voz era mas fría

-perfecto trabajo Elizabeth, ve a descansar –dicho esto la chica se puso firme e hizo una venia para salir de ahí, una lagrima solitaria se deslizaba por el rostro de Ferb, Phineas se sintió fatal.

-Ferb… -murmuró, giró su mirada al científico- ¡tú! ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Elizabeth?

-ah pero si son los hermanitos Phineas y Ferb, o debería decir agentes P y F –dijo Steve

-se supone que ella esta muerta, ¿o es acaso un clon? –cuestionó Phineas

-ella no es un clon, es la verdadera Elizabeth –comentó en tono oscuro Steve

-¡imposible! ¡Elizabeth murió, nosotros fuimos testigos! –exclamó Phineas, Ferb seguía en su trance, recordaba por flashes vivencias con Elizabeth, su primer beso en el cementerio, su primer momento a solas, su belada antes de que fuera envenenada, su rostro al ver a Phineas de vuelta, lo que sintió cuando la abrazó, y ahora la veía ahí, como una marioneta

-Ella nunca estubo muerta –dijo de pronto Ferb, Phineas no entendió, el loco sonrió- ¡Ella jamás murió! ¡Todo fue un maldito espectaculo de dos actos! ¡Primero la finges muerta desconectando su sistema nervioso temporalmente con el veneno y cuando nos descuidamos la tomas como tu juguete!

-tengo que admitirlo agente F, eres muy inteligente, pero su padrem e debe mucho mas, ¡debe sufrir mucho mas! ¡Pagará su…! –antes de que pudiera culminar la frase Ferb sacó un lanzagarfios y este le rozó en la cara a Steve haciendole una cortada en la cara, Ferb presionó el boton y este lo jaló hasta que pasó junto a Steve y cayó perfectamente, empezó a correr, el doctor Steve sacó un comunicador pero cuando quiso activarlo oyó otro sonido metálico y Phineas se hacercó a él a velocidad y con una patada doble lo hizo caer al suelo (para esta parte es recomendada la canción faint de Linking Park)

-¡iba a hacer algo doctor Steve –preguntó divertido Phineas, el doctor gruñó y empezó a golpear a Phineas, quien esquivaba o si no bloquea, entonces el doctor logra conectarle un golpe en el estómago a Phineas, este se queda sin aire pero reacciona.

-¡No me vas a derrotar tan fácil! –exclamó Phineas, el doctor le dio un golpe en la cara, le salió sangre por la comisura de los labios a Phineas, este sonrió y la retiró, se lanzó de nuevo golpeando con el puño, luego haciendo una barrida con la cual derribó al doctor, rápidamente se lanzó sobre él para tomarle una mano, girarlo boca abajo y ponerle las esposas.

-¿qué quiere hacer tu hermanito? ¿Encontrar a Elizabeth? ¡Será inútil, ahora está bajo mis órdenes! –exclamó el doctor Steve

-Eso lo veremos amigo –dijo Phineas mirándo hacia donde había ido Ferb

(Dejen de escuchar faint)

Con Ferb por cierto, estaba corriendo por un pasillo que no parecía tener fin, vio una luz, llegó hasta un lugar amplio en donde habían varios aparatos, empezó a tomar aire apresuradamente para recuperar el aliento, pero sintió algo en la espalda, se quitó del camino y la vio, Elizabeth lo había atacado, Ferb de verdad se dolió al verla así.

-… Elizabeth… -murmuró Ferb

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre intruso? –quiso saber la chica, su voz tenía aquel tono frío que había oido antes

(escuchen Sad naruto shippuden music)

-eres mi amiga… y mas que eso eres mi novia… -dijo Ferb, la chica sin hacer mucho caso saca una pistola, le apunta a Ferb, este se queda en su sitio, viendo con tristeza como la chica a la que amó con toda su alma le apuntaba con el arma de fuego, bajó la mirada y alzó las manos.

-buen chico –dijo la muchacha, Ferb dejó un par de lágrimas salir, lágrimas de frustración, humillación e ira, entonces pensó.

(Dejen de escuchar la canción)

-_… mejor dejaré que mi mecanismo de defensa se encargue del resto _–cuando pensó esto presionó los ojos todavía mas fuerte y dejó salir un suspiro, la chica bajó la guardia por unos segundos y ahí Ferb abrió los ojos súbitamente para dejarse caer al suelo, poner una mano como soporte y levantar su pierna para patear el arma, acto seguido hizo una barrida y la derribó, entonces para inmovilizarla lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerse sobre ella y tomarle las muñecas para apresarlas contra el suelo, era la única forma, ella forcejeó pero no pudo liberarse.

-¡suéltame! –exclamó Elizabeth-o si piensas hacer algo hazlo ya

-jamás sería capaz de lastimarte –comentó Ferb, ella se detuvo un momento.

-por favor no seas ridículo –agregó Elizabeth

-realmente no te quiero lastimar, no sería capaz… yo… no sería capaz de lastimar a quien amo en verdad –comentó Ferb un poco cabizbajo.

-yo no te recuerdo –le dijo fríamente Elizabeth

-porque te borraron la memoria, pero debes creerme, te estoy siendo sincero –trató de dialogar Ferb, ella volvió a forsejear.

(Escuchen tu amor de Luis Fonsi)

Ferb: Contigo me sentía bien

No me acordaba del pasado

De pronto en mi vida simple fuiste un milagro (mira arriba)

Contigo no habia un dia gris

Ni noches frías antes de dormir (mira a Elizabeth)

Contigo no morían de hambre ni de sed mis labios (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Contigo una y otra ves quería volver para salvarme (se pone de pie y la ayuda a ponerse de pie)

Contigo el mundo parecía un lugar amable (la mira a los ojos)

Contigo yo era mas que yo por que al quererte quería ser mejor (Elizabeth parece haberse olvidado de que hacía)

Y ahora que no estas la vida me ha quedado grande

Ferb: Porque es tu amor el alma de mi alma

Tu amor la fuerza que me alza tu amor

Un recuerdo una voz

Ferb: Y las horas pasan sobre mi (la suelta, ella se queda sin hacer o decir nada)

Y al final del día no hay final feliz

Es inútil esconderme cada viernes de la soledad

Ferb: Porque es tu amor el alma de mi alma

Tu amor la fuerza que me alza

Tu amor un recuerdo una voz

Que habla en todos mis silencios

Tú amor

Al terminar la canción, ella se quedó pasmada, sentía en lo mas hondo de sí que todo era sincero, pero el doctor Steve le había dicho que eran enemigos, se giró y empezó a correr hasta perderse de vista, Ferb no se molestó en seguirla, por lo menos había avanzado algo, ella estaba dudando si lo que hacía era suficiente, tenía que volver con Phineas, pero antes de que lo intentara el sitio empezó a irse abajo, era malo, las tablas de ellos se quedaron afuera, no, tenía la solución, la tabla que había traído de reserva podía ayudarlos, la sacó y la montó, fue por el sitio y encontró a Phineas con las esposas puestas.

-no preguntes, sácame de aquí –pidió Phineas avergonzado de la situación, Ferb sonrió y tras que Phineas se subiera empezaron a buscar la salida y por fin encontraron una en un tragaluz, Phineas perdió el equilibrio ya que seguía con las esposas.

-déjame ver que puedo hacer –dijo Ferb para sacar de su bolsillo un alambre, lo moldeó y puf adiós esposas.

-Fue Elizabeth –comentó tristemente Phineas, Ferb comprendió todo.

-ya veremos que hacer con ella, volvamos a casa –propuso, ambos fueron a buscar sus otras tablas y empezaron el camino de regreso a casa

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Pobre Ferb, lo sé eh sido muy duro con él, lo siento, peor no saquen cuentas adelantadas, seguro se asombraran al ver lo que sigue, amor amor y mas amor Phinbella y Ferbeli, nos vemos luevo.

Elizabeth out, peace!


	7. Encuesta de la autora

**Anuncio de la autora**

Que tal chicos, Elizabeth saluda a todos, estoy aquí con el proposito de hacer una encuesta, verán:

Ya pronto mis dos fics "Phineas y Ferb: un giro inesperado" y "El diario de Phineas Flynn" van a llegar a su fin, es cuestión de un par de capítulos mas y ambos fics habrán terminado, en fin a lo que vine. Por eso les quiero hacer una encuesta a todos los que siguen siendo mis fieles lectores ya que ultimamente no eh recivido muchos reviews, es que ya son escasos o yo me eh vuelto una mediocre escritora. Así que ante ustedes traigo los summarys de mis siguientes proyectos a ver cual les atrae mas para ese ser el primero que publique.

**1.- Grandes desafíos: lucha contra el tiempo**

Después de que aquel Ferb venido del futuro salvara a Phineas de un doloroso destino y a Ferb de la muerte ocurren nuevos problemas cuando por fin entran a la agencia, Isabella y Elizabeth son secuestradas y ahora es el deber de ambos buscar la solución a este problema antes de que pierdan lo que más quieren. La otra historia de Grandes desafíos.

**2.- Grito de la noche**

Phineas nos cuenta como fue que todo cambió. "_no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que aquel vampiro me lo explicó… habían mordido a Ferb y ahora era un condenado, mi sangre era lo que necesitaba pues solo Elizabeth y yo poseemos la sangre mas rara y exquisita del Área Limítrofe y todos los vampiros existentes aquí o de otros lugares vendrán a matarnos para poder obtenerla, mi hermano jamás se atrevería a pedirselo a Elizabeth pues tiene la idea de que si le cuenta la verdad ella lo va a odiar o le va a temer cuando la verdad es que ella le ama sin medidas al igual que él, y las cosas empeoran cuando Ferb debe morderme para que mi sangre deje de ser lo que todos los vampiros buscan… ¿y que puedo hacer ahora siendo inmortal… e Isabella solo una simple humana a la que puedo matar si no me controlo? La amo mucho como para correr el riesgo…_

**3.- La grieta**

Ferb y Perry caen en una grieta donde empiezan a conocer un nuevo mundo que se abre solo ante ellos, sin embargo por mas que desean quedarse ahí su deseo de volver a ver a Vanessa y a Phineas en el caso de Ferb y a Phineas y a sus amigos agentes en el caso de Perry es mas grande que cualquier cosa que pueda existir y Ferb está totalmente seguro que Phineas está intentando hasta el último recurso existente por encontrarlos, sin embargo el tiempo pasa y una semana después cuando Ferb y Perry logran volver a Danville encuentran la ciudad hecha pedazos, todo el sitio estaba en ruinas y caminando al centro de Danville encuentra una estatua de un hombre de bata blanca, la ausencia de Perry había declarado la victoria del doctor Doofenshmirtz, Ferb llega a su casa para encontrarla hecha pedazos y encontrar sangre seca en el piso, Ferb teme lo peor y empieza a buscar sobrevivientes, con un nuevo atruendo se lanza a buscar lo que queda de civilización de Danville y volver a ponerla en manos de gente buena, busca la forma de liberarla y Perry le ayudará puesto que ya no tiene a nadie que le impida contarle la verdad a Ferb

**4.-La última esperanza**

Isabella se enoja con Phineas por una tontería y cuando le deja solo Phineas es puesto a dormir por un dardo, cuando por fin logra despertar ve como alguien espía a todos sus amigos y ese alguien lo amenaza con matarlos si no hace lo que dice, Phineas es obligado a aceptar y una vez ahí le inyectan algo en el cuello que hace que su mente bloquee todos sus recuerdos y cree nuevos donde ese alguien es quien le da las ordenes, Isabella y Ferb deben poner manos a la obra para poder salvar a Phineas y con la ayuda de Elizabeth, una agente secreta que empezó a estudiar en ese sitio derrotar al malvado que ocasionó eso… sin contar que Eli debe ser casamentera para que Ferb logre su meta y que Jeremy por fin le proponga matrimonio a Candace

**5.- Asesinatos en Danville**

En otra dimensión, se puede ver una historia totalmente diferente, donde Phineas y Ferb son los asesinos e Isabella y Elizabeth las presas, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando el asesino y la presa sienten que algo está cambiando? ¿Qué sucede cuando por caprichos del destino se terminan enamorando de la persona equivocada?

**6.- El regreso forzado de The beak**

Cuando Phineas descubre algo que ni él mismo conocía de si mismo que no conocía todos empiezan a mirarlo ocn desdén… todos menos su amiga Elizabeth y Perry, pero Phineas no sabe eso y finge su propia muerte para traer de vuelta a The beak por su cuenta… y es en una ocasión que descubre que aunque sus amigos y hermano lo odiaran aun habían personas ahí que lo querían y que le extrañaban… ¿Cómo va a terminar?

Ahora depende de ustedes, ¿Cuál de las seis opciones que les acabo de dar quieren ver primero? Eso voten y desidan que a penas termine cualquiera de los dos fics que estoy publicando orita publico el otro y cuando acabe el segundo publico el segundo mas votado, nos veremos pronto, matta ne!


	8. la luz de la esperanza

Hola queridos lectores, soy Eli, bueno, les vivo diciendo esto, pero lo voy a volver a decir: ¡no saquen conclusiones adelantadas!

Para Alejandro: contestando a tu duda, mira, primero tu solo sientate y lee, yo me encargo del resto y como acabo de decir no quieras probar el postre antes de tan siquiera haber comido el plato fuerte, si no me crees que voy a arreglar esto, leete mis fics "mi regalo perfecto" y "grandes desafíos" porque uno es la continuación del otro y pasa algo similar a esto, así que por favor no saques conclusiones adelantadas sin haber leido el fanfic completo, gracias, y si no te gusta lo que hare en este cap sientete libre de dejar de leer.

Ninguno de los personajes (salvo Eli) es mío, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios

**Capítulo 7: la luz de la esperanza, cuando el amor llama a tu puerta**

Phineas se encontraba sentado en el techo de su casa, iba ahí cada vez que se sentía frustrado o dolido, tenía recogidas las piernas con los brazos rodeándolas, se sentía realmente frustrado, su amiga estaba allí afuera sin recordar nada o nadie, sentía que nada tenía sentido en su caótico destino… se preguntaba muchas cosas.

-… me pregunto si debo seguir fingiendo… -se preguntó con un tono de tristeza mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- odio mentirle a Ferb… lo odio con toda mi alma

-Phineas –llamó alguien, Phineas se volteó para ver a Ferb, rápidamente se secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrio finjidamente

-hola Ferb, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Phineas aparentando estar alegre, Ferb bajó la mirada

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó en un tono algo triste, Phineas se quedó sin palabras

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó por inercia

-te conozco, solo vienes aquí cuando te sientes triste o deprimido, algo te sucede –aseguró Ferb, Phineas bajó la mirada para decir.

-tu verdadero hermano lo hacía… yo no… -respondió Phineas, Ferb lo cogió de los hombros y habló severamente.

-¡te dije que dejes de hablar como si no fueses mi hermano, lo eres ahora! –Ordenó Ferb, de cierta forma en serio le dolía oirle decir eso, Phineas mantenía los ojos cerrados pero de estos empezaron a fluir lagrimas- perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte –comentó para darle un abrazo, Phineas se quedó un momento en una especie de estado de shock para luego de un par de segundos empezar a llorar realmente.

-¡perdóname Ferb! ¡Pero debo contarte algo! –exclamó Phineas aun en su abrazo, iba a abrir la boca pero de pronto sintió un piquete en el cuello, sintió como todo se volvió borroso y perdió la conciencia, oscureció y después de varios minutos o casi horas empezó a abrir los ojos, miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha pero no había nadie, estaba en su habitación y estaba oscuro, seguro que Ferb lo había traído ahí después de notar que no dijo nada, de pronto sintió un escalosfríos, miró hacia la ventana y pronto vio una sombra entre las cortinas.

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? –le preguntó la sombra, tenía una voz extrañamente familiar

-¡debo decírcelo! ¡No puedo seguirle mintiendo! ¡Ya me considera su hermano y como tal debo decirle la verdad! –exclamó Phineas

-¡imagina que pasará si le cuentas algo de esto! –Exclamó la sombra en respuesta, Phineas se quedó paralizado- ¡dime, ¿Qué sería mas peligroso? ¿Qué no sepa nada y esté a salvo o que sepa la verdad y corra peligro por tú culpa… no… por nuestra culpa?

-… pero odio mentirle… -reprochó Phineas

-lo sé y te comprendo, pero por ahora lo mas conveniente es mentirle por el bien de ambos –contestó la sombra, oyeron la perilla de la puerta y la sombra se trepó al marco y saltó por la ventada, al poco rato entró Ferb

-¿estás mejor? –preguntó Ferb

-supongo que sí, gracias –respondió Phineas, se sentó en la cama en una mejor posición y presionó las sabanas con algo de rabia, Ferb lo notó y se lo preguntó con la mirada

-sigo frustrado por lo que pasó ayer –habló en un susurro, si, Ferb lo recordaba perfectamente, Eli los había atacado y había dejado esposado a Phineas, esto no podía ser mas perfecto hablando sarcásticamente

-no puedo creer que no hayamos descubierto a tiempo el veneno, mi amiga y tu novia ahora esta en nuestra contra y como si fuese poco es la mejor agente femenina de la OWCA –comentaba irónicamente Phineas

-lo sé, pero algo haremos, como dijiste antes la salvaremos los dos –repuso Ferb, Phineas en realidad no se sentía frustrado solo por eso pero como aquella sombra dijo era mejor callar y no ocasionar mas perdidas o problemas.

*por otro lado*

Eli se encontraba buscando información acerca de los chicos que habían entrado ayer a la base y por casualidad encontró un blog de un tal Irving, tenía las fotos de ambos, miraba las fotos de los proyectos y otras fotos hasta que llegó a una donde su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, estaban ella y el chico de cabello verde besándose, abajo la descripción ponía "_Ferb Fletcher por fin se le declara a Elizabeth Cirino y estos son los resultados, ha conseguido novia antes que yo como lo esperaba de uno de mis idolos_" por alguna razón sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas, no estaba segura del porque, solo sabía que en esa foto estaba completamente feliz, sin embargo pronto unas imágenes se abrieron paso en su mente

*Flash Back*

-_solo faltan las ventanas y limpiar los retratos y las mesas _–comentó Eli mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, Ferb dio un sonoro resoplo de agotamiento, Eli se le acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo con el cual empezó a secarle el sudor a Ferb

-_te adoro _–le dijo de pronto, Eli se sobresaltó pero luego le sonrió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, sin resistirlo mas se le acercó y lo besó suavemente

_-¿sabes? Me acabas de inspirar para cantarte algo_ –le comentó Ferb para caminar hasta el sofá y tomar una guitarra, empezó a tocar, Eli reconoció en seguida la canción

(La canción es "Fotografía" de Juanes y Nelly Furtado)

Ferb: cada vez que yo me voy  
llevo a un lado de mi piel  
tu fotografia  
para verla cada vez  
que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazon  
y yo no tengo remedio mas  
que amarte

Ambos: y en la distancia te puedo ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
y en la estrellas tu ojos ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Ambos: cada vez que te busco te vas  
y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
es por eso que debo decir  
que tu solo en mis fotos estaras

Eli: cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
que se pone entre los dos  
yo me valgo del recuerdo  
asi el tono de tu voz  
y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazon  
que no le queda remedio mas  
que amarte

Ambos: y en la distancia te puedo ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
y en la estrellas tu ojos ver  
cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

Eli: te puedo… ver ie

Ambos: cada vez que te busco te vas  
y cada vez que te llamo no estas  
es por eso que debo decir  
que tu solo en mis fotos estaras

-_Ferb… eres único_ –le dijo Eli

-_Y tu maravillosa_ –comentó Ferb, se abrazaron

*Fin del flash back*

-no lo entiendo –dijo en un susurro mientras sollozaba, necesitaba conocer la verdad, tomó unas llaves y salió de ahí rápidamente.

*con Ferb varias horas mas tarde*

Preparaba la cena para él y para Phineas, estaba preocupado, a pesar de que Phineas negaba y decía que se encontraba de maravilla había algo que le decía que finjía solo para no preocuparlo y además de eso tambien estaba el hecho de que trató de decirle algo y luego al despertar después de haber caido misteriosamente inconsciente ya no recordaba que era, algo olía muy mal ahí, también se encontraba en guardia porque sentía claramente como era vigilado y esa sensación ya empezaba a fastidiarle

-está bien, ya me arté, ¿quién me espía? –reprochó Ferb, cuando esa persona salió del escondite se asombró al saber quien era- …Elizabeth…

-quiero saber quien soy –le comentó en un tono triste, Ferb dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarce en movimientos lentos a ella y darle un abrazo, por alguna razón Elizabeth se sentía muy comoda estando así con él, se sentía… segura, por tonto que pareciese, era como si él fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sacudir su mundo, después de eso, aun cuando sabía que no debía, empezaron a platicar alegremente de cosas triviales, ella estaba casi segura de que si Steve se enteraba iba a ser su fin.

-pero no entiendo, aun siendo tu enemiga… ¿tratas de ayudarme? –dijo finalmente Elizabeth

-jamás serás mi enemiga, eres lo mas lindo que tengo, te amo tanto que a mi no me importa lo que te hagan para mí siempre serás Elizabeth, a la quetanto amo –culminó Ferb.

-quisiera poder recordar, pero no se que es verdad o que no lo es… quisiera saber… -antes de que pudiese terminar Ferb la silencio con un beso, Eli tenía puestas las manos de apoyo y Ferb puso las suyas sobre las de ella, Eli sintió como cada cosa volvía a estar clara, su infancia, su padre, pero sobre todo un valioso recuerdo de Ferb.

*Flash back*

-_bueno, se nota que puedes predecir que pasará por la mente de tu hermano_ –comentaba Eli, era de la noche que fue "asesinada"

-_en realidad… jamás se lo digas… pero siento que le conociera de toda la vida, y además de eso… poseo un don _–agregó Ferb

_-¿don?_ –quiso saber Eli

-_así es, puedo leer uno que otro pensamiento de las personas, no todos… pero si algunos_ –respondió Ferb

-_entiendo, tranquilo, te prometo que no digo nada_ –agregó Eli, después de eso compartieron un beso y mientras Phineas e Isabella charlaban en su cena ellos pusieron un juego de baile con unas plataformas para poder entretenerse un rato, la cancion que sonaba era algo movida, perfecta para la ocasión

(Escuchen Baby de Justin Beaver)

-_vaya, no bailas nada mal_ –comentó Ferb mientras bailaba

-_no solo soy una cara bonita Ferb_ –le dijo comica Eli, en serio era una gran competencia en la que iban empate, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que seguir atendiendo a sus invitados así que terminaron para poder ir con ellos.

(Dejen de escuchar la canción)

*Fin del flash back*

Después de lo que parecieron horas por fin se separaron, Eli sin darse cuenta había dejado un par de lágrimas salir

-lo recuerdo… lo recuerdo todo… -dijo como por inercia

-¿sabes quien soy? –cuestionó Ferb, Eli en respuesta lo besó por un largo tiempo

-eres la persona a la que realmente amo… -contestó para abrasarlo, Phineas miraba feliz la escena desde la escalera

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Cortito pero bonito, espero les guste, y pronto actualizo sinfonía de navidad


	9. la amenaza

Ninguno de los personajes (salvo Eli) es mío, ellos son de Dan Povenmire, Jeff "swampy" Marsh y Disney, jamás se trata de tomarlos como propios

**Capítulo 8 – la amenaza, ¿otro Phineas clon?**

Estaban en aquel pacífico momento cuando de pronto Ferb siente algo que no puede explicar y derrumba a Eli, entonces ahí un vaso se quebró, Ferb miró de donde había venido

-que pena… te había considerado un buen refuerzo, y ahora nos traicionas –decía alguien, la chica se aterró un poco

-Steve –dijo en un tono de cierto temor, Ferb se colocó delante de ella

-si te le hacercas juro que te mato –habló Ferb, Steve rió maniaticamente

-ella es de mí propiedad, tengo mas derecho sobre ella –comentó Steve con una sonrisa

-¡no tienes derecho! –exclamó alguien, Phineas estaba en las escaleras y dio un salto por sobre el barandal y calló frente a Ferb y Elizabeth, miró a Steve con una mirada asesina- te le acercas… ¡y jamás volverás a ver la luz del día! –amenazó fúricamente Phineas, Eli y Ferb se asombraron de lo que oyeron, el doctor Steve mientras ladeaba la cabeza hizo un ruido de desaprovación

-no, no, no, "Phineas" –pronunció con tanto sarcásmo el nombre del pelirojo- lo que menos quiero es lastimar a mi experimento, así que ¿Por qué no te apartas y eres bueno dejandote capturar también?

-primero muerto antes que estar bajo tus ordenes –concluyó Phineas con una rabia indescriptible en la voz, alguien desde una base secreta observaba todo, era aquella sombra con la que Phineas había platicado, al oír lo que habia dicho Steve a Phineas gruñó

-… como si se lo fuera a permitir… -dijo la sombra por lo bajo, sin embargo se asombró al ver que Steve extraía algo de su bata, no podía creer lo que veía- ¡análisis, ya!

-analisando –dijo una voz computacional y luego le aparecieron los resultados del analisis, su expresión de horror no tenía precio, tomó una ropa encima de la mesa y se metió en un cuarto, al poco tiempo llevaba un pantalon negro, una camiseta de mangas cortas negra, unos guantes sin dedos a juego y una mascara de color negro para taparle el rostro, solo se veían un par de ojos de color azul profundo, tanto que creerías que leen tu alma, tomó algo de la mesa y salió corriendo del sitio, mientras tanto en casa de los Flynn Fletcher, todo ocurria demasiado rápido, Steve disparaba a diestra y siniestra y Phineas intentaba con desesperación esquivar los ataques hasta que uno impactó en su brazo, no, no le sucedió nada… al menos por fuera…

-¡agh! –gritó Phineas para por inercia tomarse el brazo con su otra mano con una enorme fuerza queriendo calmar el dolor

-¿te gusta mi nuevo juguete? Se mete por medio de los poros y el aire disperzando un virus que afecta notablemente tus tendones, puede dañar incluso todo el sistema respiratorio y tambien el sistema circulatorio, lo que robar una investigación de Erick significa, porque después de todo, es un gran científico ¿no? –preguntó con ironía, Phineas levantó la mirada furibundo, se volvió a lanzar sobre el enemigo

-¡detente, Phineas! –exclamó Eli preocupada, Phineas hizo caso omiso y cerca de Steve, este le apuntó y disparó pero Phineas logró esquivarlo, logró conectarle un golpe sin embargo poco después de que Steve calló de rodillas Phineas también calló al suelo, jadeaba fuertemente

-¡estúpido! –le gritó Steve para con su arma darle un disparo que impactó en Phineas para elevarlo un poco por los aires y caer en el suelo boca abajo, lentamente intentó poner sus brazos de soporte, pero el cuerpo entero le dolía y no le respondían los brazos, Ferb se puso frente a él y frente a Eli con el fin de tratar de protegerlos a ambos, aunque aun así parecía inútil, Steve les apuntó y justo cuando estaba por dispararles…

-¡alto! –gritó alguien, Steve se volteó para ver de quien se trataba pero este alguien le dio una severa patada en la cara, Steve cayó, el desconocido se quedó en una distancia neutra entre Ferb y los otros y Steve, este miró de reojo a Phineas

-Phineas… -susurró la sombra, entonces Steve lanzó lo que parecía ser una bomba de humo y la cortina negra se dispersó para cegar a todos, tan pronto se acabó el desconocido miró por todos los angulos para ver si lograba encontrar algo, pero no vio nada, estaba por irse cuando oyó

-¡alto! –Exclamó Ferb, la sombra se volteó con sumo cuidado- ¿Quién eres tu?

-no necesitas saberlo, si me disculpas –dijo para voltearse con indiferencia

-no te irás hasta que no sepa quien eres –amenazó Ferb, Eli no comprendió las razones por la que Ferb lo retenía

-veremos quien ríe de último –simplificó el joven para girarse del todo a él y finalmente dijo- y ese por supuesto que seré yo… Ferb… -comentó para sorpresa de Eli y de Ferb, ¿conocía su nombre? ¿era posible que él los conociece? El aire de la habitación se había vuelto pesado, entonces el muchacho sacó algo que a simple vista sería una pistola, pero dando un par de pasos atrás la apuntó al cielo, Ferb entendió que era, se apresuró a correr hacia el joven y este presionó del gatillo para que de ella saliera un garfio y lo sacara del alcance de Ferb, este miró a Eli

-entendido –dijo ella, se levantó y de un cajon secreto que había detrás de un velador extrajo una parecida y se la lanzó a Ferb que no perdió tiempo y la dirigió al techo y subio de golpe, pero por mas que buscó al extraño no lo vio, procedió con cuidado revisando los escondrijos que podría usar a su favor y no vio nada, se había escapado, o eso pensaba él, oyo una teja del techo caer y quebrarce, por instinto supo donde buscar pero cuando llegó ahí no vio a nadie, fue entonces que alguien lo capturó de por atrás y puso un brazo bajo su cuello con el fin de asfixiarlo

-te doy dos opciones dos opciones, la primera, me dejas ir tranquilamente, la segunda, te dejo inconciente y me voy –propuso el desconocido

-o la tercera –logró decir Ferb para inclinarse y tomarle el otro brazo para lanzarlo contra el techo –ninguna de las anteriores –el desconocido estaba por levantarse pero entonces Ferb dejó caer unas pequeñas esferas que reventaron y luego de eso se abrieron con una cortina de humo, el muchacho entendió y llevó su brazo sobre su nariz, le costaba trabajo mantenerse despierto, sin embargo pronto calló dormido, pasaron las horas y después de un momento despertó del sueño, miró a su alrededor, supo inmediatamente donde estaba, miró a su izquierda y vio a nada mas y nada menos que a Phineas dosmido sobre la cama de Ferb

-ya despertaste –comentó alguien, el chico miró hacia donde había escuchado la voz, estaba Ferb de pie observandolo, de pronto sacó de detrñas de sí una mascara, y no era cualquiera, era la que llevaba el muchacho, este lo notó al instante y poniendo una mano sobre su rostro lo comprobó, había fallado en pasar desapersibido, dejó caer la mano mientras su mirada se ensombrecía

-quien eres –preguntó otra vez Ferb

-no puedo decirtelo –concluyó el joven

-no tiene caso a estas alturas que te quieras mantener incognito… dile la verdad a Ferb, se lo debes –comentó Phineas que tenía sus ojos abiertos, miraba al techo

-¿tu sabes quien es? –preguntó Ferb

-dejaré que él mismo te lo cuente –respondió Phineas, se puso de pie y dando una mirada a ambos salió

-estoy esperando –alegó Ferb cruzandose de brazos, el otro suspiró

-la verdad… quisiera no tener que contartelo… se que me odiarás –comentó el muchacho

-¿odiarte? –repitió mecanicamente Ferb, el otro chico apretó fuertemente las sabanas de la cama para sin mirarlo decir

-yo soy Phineas… el Phineas real –comentó con algo de tristeza y pesar, Ferb no dio credito a lo que oía

-muy bien, eso fue una broma de mal gusto –repuso Ferb

-quisiera que fuera una broma, soy el real Phineas… el que se asesinó en el cuarto era solo un señuelo… -pasó mas o menos así

*Flash back*

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba escribiendo en su diario lo que a continuación transcribimos:

_Posiblemente esto sea lo último que escriba... no puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo donde tengo el odio de mi hermana Candace, así que lo único que me queda por hacer es morir... quiero morir...con tal de no vivir aquí... para cualquiera que lea esto... no le echen la culpa a Candace, es mejor que yo muera a seguirle ocasionando problemas... odio decirlo pero soy una molestia... una plaga... Candace tenía razón sobre mí... así que adiós a todos... firma... Phineas Flynn._

Concluyó, tomó una cuerda y dio un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el techo, estaba a punto de decirle adiós a este mundo cuando de pronto una fisura se abrió y lo jaló, miró atrás y vio a alguien exactamente identico a él, este hizo lo que él se suponía que iba a hacer, llegó hacia el otro lado y la brecha se cerró, miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba hecho trizas, miró por un oyo que daba al exterior y lo que vio lo dejó aterrado

-este es Danville, diez años después de tu muerte –comentó alguien, se giró y se asombró de quien estaba allí

-¿Ferb? –preguntó incrédulo, en efecto era Ferb, pero a la vez tan diferente

-escúchame Phineas, debes reconsiderar esto, Candace jamás diría algo que te lastimase, pero estaba cegada por la rabia, se arrepiente de haber dicho lo que dijo, y además, si mueres… sellarás el destino para toda Danville, sin ti no puedo pelear, eres mi hermano y juntos hemos hecho lo inimaginable, te necesitamos, no solo yó, si no todo Danville –comentó Ferb, Phineas se puso serio

-¿Quién es el responsable? –preguntó Phineas en tono serio

-en realidad, hay muchos responsables, pero el que los dirige a todos… es Steve soreano, debemos detenerlo… te necesitamos –respondió Ferb

-¿alguna idea de cómo puedo atrapar a ese tipo? –interrogó Phineas

-tengo una… como dejamos un señuelo tuyo en tu época todos pensaran que has muerto y Steve se revelará… asi lo atraparemos… debes fingir bajo todo concepto que estas muerto e intervenir solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario… te diré lo que debes hacer…

*fin del flash back*

-y fue así que todo ocurrió… tenía miedo de que me odiaras o te pusiera en peligro si te contaba la verdad… además… Steve robó ADN del clon que murió y creó al segundo, por eso tube que intervenir y ponerle mis pensamientos y demás al clon que estubo contigo y con Eli, de esta forma Steve no lo podría usar y como punto extra se encargaría de protegerte –comentó cabizbajo Phineas, entonces sintió como Ferb ponía una mano sobre su cabeza y alborotaba su cabello

-tranquilo muchacho, no hay rencores –respondió Ferb, Phineas hizo un mohín (cuando inflas tus mejillas)

-¿sabes? Eso aun me sigue molestando –reprochó Phineas, Ferb rió, detrás de la puerta escuchando todo estaba el clon

-al fin todo vuelve a ser como se supone uqe debe ser –susurró tranquilamente, en eso llega Eli

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella

-digamos que… al fin se supo la verdad –comentó Phineas- será mejor que entres y escuches toda la historia, iré abajo a preparar la cena –dicho esto bajó, Eli hizo caso y entró, mientras abajo Phineas preparaba la cena, pero en eso llega Isabella

-hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, Phineas sonrió con melancolía para decir

-siento decirtelo… yo no soy Phineas –respondió desviando la mirada a lo que preparaba, aun mantenía esa sonrisa triste

-¿a que te refieres? –preguntó Isabella confundida

-ve al cuarto de Ferb… ahí encontraras las respuestas y… -hace una breve pausa- solo te pido mil disculpas y espero no odies ni a Phineas ni a mí por tratar de proteger a quienes amamos-al decir esto le dirigió una sonrisa y siguió con su labor, Isabella se quedó sin palabras, subió y también escuchó la historia, mientras abajo, Phineas había terminado de cocinar y se labó las manos, entonces oyó un gruñido.

-ah, ahí estas Perry –comentó para levantarlo y acariciarle la espalda, caminó con él hasta ponerlo en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, muchas cosas se agrupaban en su mente y de pronto dijo.

-¿y que tal la misión de hoy, Perry? –preguntó, Perry se levantó en cuatro patas de golpe y miró a Phineas- sé tu secreto aun cuando no sabes el mío, así que para estar a mano… soy agente de la OWCA pero de una división diferente así que no tienes que fingir conmigo –dicho esto Perry se paró en dos patas y se sentó como una persona normal a su lado, lo miró como tratando de hablarle con la mirada

-no mucho la verdad, me enteré por error pero eso poco importa ya, estoy orgulloso de ti, Perry –comentó Phineas con una sonrisa, mas tarde todos estaban comiendo

-entonces ¿eso es lo que querías decirme en aquella ocasión? –preguntó Ferb

-así es, pero Phineas me mandó a dormir antes de que pudiese decirtelo –comentó el clon

-deberíamos prepararnos, Steve no se rendirá hasta vernos en la tumba… debemos derrotarlo pronto o esto podría irsenos de las manos –comentó Phineas

-entonces hay que hacerlo –respondió decidida Eli

-yo también les ayudaré –comentó Isabella

-entonces planearemos todo cuanto antes, ¡pongamos manos a la obra! –exclamó Phineas

-¡sí! .dijeron todos al unísolo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Lo sé esta corto pero no han dado nuevo Phineas y Ferb como para inspirarme xD pronto hare mas largos

En el proximo capítulo…

-¡tenemos que movernos! ¡es peligroso quedarse quieto!

-perdona Isabella… ya no hay marcha atrás

-¡Ni soñarlo, tu regresarás con nosotros!

-hasta siempre amigos… sean felices

-¡detente!

Proximo capítulo: Sacrificio Primera parte


	10. para los que conocen a crazy2025

Para aquellos que son fans de mi desaparecida Crazy 2025 (que yo ya sé que no va a volver... jamás)

Si hay alguien que aun conserve su fanfic guardado o que tenga todos los capítulos por favor, se lo pido de rodillas *se arrodilla* hagan el favor de pasármelos por correo, ¡se los agradecería toda mi vida!

Quisiera quedarme con el único recuerdo de la que fue mi loca compañera de fanfics, y ese recuerdo es conservar su fanfic en mi computadora, hay muchos capítulos que me encantaron y la persona que me prometió pasármelos no lo hizo (y esa persona... ese querido amigo... tampoco va a volver supongo)

Como pueden apreciar, las personas a las que aprecio se van poco a poco... por lo menos quiero conservar un lindo recuerdo de ellas así que se los pido, si alguien conserva ese fic hágame el favor de pasármelo

Para los que no saben como se llama, se llama **"Un cambio radical en todos los sentidos" **amaré a la persona que me haga el favor de pasármelo

Gracias.


End file.
